FATED
by mocka
Summary: [VIXX] Han Sanghyuk X OC / Han Sang Hyuk, Seseorang yang terlahir dari ibu seorang vampire dan ayah seorang werewolf. Kim Ara, Seorang manusia setengah vampire, yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengetahui kalau ia mempunyai darah vampire. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan dengan FATE. Cast : Hyuk, Leo (Taekwoon), N (Hakyeon), Ravi (Wonshik), Ken , Hongbin
1. Chapter I - Hyuk

Pagi hari saat musim dingin, matahari mulai menyinari bumi. Cahayanya perlahan mencairkan embun yang membeku di antara dedaunan disertai putihnya salju yang menyelimuti dinginnya Hutan Terlarang. Hutan yang dikenal dengan Hutan Tanpa Matahari. Hutan itu selalu saja terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Saat musim dingin pun membuat suasana Hutan Terlarang menjadi semakin mencekam.

Jauh di dalam Hutan Terlarang, terdapat sebuah pondok kecil yang tersembunyi di antara lebatnya pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Lampu gantung berwarna kuning tampak menyala diteras, seakan memberikan kehidupan pada rumah dan hutan disekelilingnya. Asap tampak mengepul dari cerobong asap. Tanda jika rumah itu berpenghuni.

Didalamnya seorang anak berusia sekitar enam tahun yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang, kedua tangannya tampak memainkan sendok dan garpu yang ada di genggamannya. Anak kecil itu menunggu sang ibu yang sedang memasak makanan untuk dirinya. Sesekali senandung terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Kedua telinga kecil dengan bulu berwarna abu abu keperakan tampak bergoyang mengikuti lantunan senandung yang ia gumamkan.

Dialah Jung Sang Hyuk, seorang anak yang special. Keturunan seorang vampire dan juga werewolf. Ia memiliki kulit yang putih pucat, rambut berwarna blonde dan mata yang unik, irisnya yang sebelah kiri berwarna merah seperti ibunya yang seorang vampire. Sedangkan iris kanannya berwarna gold seperti sang ayah. Sebagai keturunan seorang werewolf, Hyuk juga memiliki kedua telinga yang sama seperti sang ayah, telinga serigala. Sejak Hyuk dilahirkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan sang ayah. Ibunya hanya bilang jika ayahnya sedang mengembara ke tempat yang jauh. Dan Hyuk kecil selalu percaya dengan perkataan sang ibu.

Ibunya sudah selesai membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan dengan segera menyiapkannya ke meja makan. Ibu Hyuk sangat cantik, berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam pekat yang indah. Iris Matanya berwarna merah tanda kalau ia termasuk salah satu bangsawan vampire dengan kasta tertinggi. Sebenarnya rambut yang ia memiliki berwarna blonde, sama seperti Hyuk. Akan tetapi ia tidak pernah menyukainya, maka dari itu ia selalu mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna hitam atau coklat. Warna rambut yang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan vampire dengan mata berwarna hijau.

Yah, bangsa vampire disini memiliki permasalahan sosial hirarki yang sangat pelik. Dimana vampire dengan iris mata berwarna merah berambut blonde atau silver merupakan vampire dengan kasta tertinggi. Kebanyakan mereka semua adalah keturunan bangsawan dan termasuk golongan penting pada bangsa vampire. Mereka memegang kekuasaan penuh pada kerajaan vampire. Sedangkan vampire beriris hijau, kebanyakan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat atau hitam. Mereka rata-rata menjadi pelayan para vampire beriris merah. Jarang dari mereka yang bisa memegang kekuasaan di kerajaan vampire. Dan gen vampire dalam diri mereka termasuk lemah. Tidak seperti vampire dengan iris merah yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Itulah sebabnya kebanyakan vampire beriris merah memiliki sifat yang angkuh dan dingin terhadap vampire jenis lainnya.

Mereka hidup abadi (immortal) dan mempunyai kekuatan di atas rata - rata. Anak-anak yang dilahirkan dari orangtua vampire berhenti bertambah tua saat usia mereka 30 tahunan. Jika awalnya ia adalah seorang manusia yang tergigit oleh vampire maka fisik mereka akan tetap sama keadaannya saat mereka tergigit dan tidak akan pernah bertambah tua.

Vampire murni tidak bisa makan makanan manusia. Berbeda dengan vampire beriris hijau yang bisa bertahan hidup dengan meminum darah hewan, vampire beriris merah butuh darah manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka Bisa saja meminum darah hewan, tetapi itu hanya memulihkan setengah dari kekuatan mereka.

Sedangkan Hyuk, karena ia halfblood. Suhu tubuhnya seperti werewolf yang memiliki suhu tubuh hangat. Ia juga butuh makanan seperti manusia. Walaupun dia separuh vampire, Ia tidak tahan dengan bau darah manusia. Baginya bau darah manusia sangat memuakkan.

Hyuk dengan lahap memakan masakan yang telah dihidangkan ibunya. Mulut kecilnya sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Aigo, anak ibu kelaparan sepertinya." Nara memandang Hyuk dengan rasa sayang. Sesekali tangannya membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di pipi Hyuk.

"Apa ibu tidak ikut makan bersamaku?" Tanya Hyuk. Mata kecilnya memandang keheranan ke arah Ibunya.

"Ibu sudah makan tadi sembari memasakkan makanan untukmu sayang." Tangannya pun membelai telinga serigala anaknya. Rasa hangat menjalar di sekitar kulit pucatnya.

"Apakah ibu kedinginan? Tangan ibu dingin sekali." Rasa khawatir terdengar dari mulut Hyuk.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, nak. Hanya sedikit kedinginan karena udara musim dingin." Jawab Nara.

"Aku akan menghangatkan Ibu." Kedua tangan Hyuk pun mencoba menggapai tangan Ibunya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Berusaha untuk memberikan kehangatan dari tangan kecilnya. Nara pun merasa terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putra semata wayangnya. Iris merahnya tampak berkaca- kaca.

"Ibu rasa sebuah genggaman tidak akan bisa menghangatkan tubuh Ibu."ujar Nara.

"Huh?" Hyuk pun keheranan, matanya menatap sang Ibu.

"Kurasa ibu membutuhkan sebuah pelukan." Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Nara. Sembari matanya memberi tatapan menggoda ke Hyuk.

"Ah, kenapa ibu tidak bilang dari tadi." Hyuk turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Nara. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh ibunya. Nara berjongkok mengimbangi tinggi badan anaknya agar Hyuk lebih mudah untuk memeluknya. Nara menikmati setiap pelukan yang diberikan oleh Hyuk. Mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang ada pada tubuh anaknya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh kecil Hyuk. Pelukan itupun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ayo cepat kita bersiap-siap, kita sudah hampir terlambat." Kata Nara sambil melepaskan pelukan Hyuk. Lalu ia memakaikan sebuah mantel berwarna navy ke tubuh sang anak.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Bu?"

"Kita akan menghadiri acara penobatan pamanmu, Jung Taek Woon."

"Jung Taek Woon?" Hyuk mencoba mengingat sosok pamannya. Ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan pamannya. Bahkan seingatnya ia tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Ayo Hyuk pakai sepatumu!" Nara mencoba memakaikan sepatu ke kaki kecil Hyuk.

Hyuk sudah siap untuk pergi. Nara pun tidak lupa memakai choker berwarna merah ke lehernya. Sebuah choker yang ia pakai untuk menutupi 'tanda' yang diberikan oleh fatenya yang tidak lain adalah ayah kandung Hyuk, sang werewolf. Nara lalu menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya dan berjalan keluar pintu rumah. Diluar salju turun cukup lebat membuat hutan itu tertutup timbunan salju yang cukup tebal. Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya. Nara pun berjongkok membetulkan tudung mantel yang dikenakan oleh Hyuk.

"Ah, Ibu lupa memberimu 'vitamin'."

Nara menggigit ibu jarinya dan sebulir darah telah menetes keluar. Ia pun menjulurkan ibu jarinya yang terluka ke arah mulut Hyuk. Hyuk pun menjilat darah ibunya. Sepasang telinga serigala Hyuk pun menghilang berganti dengan telinga manusia dan membuat kedua iris mata Hyuk berwarna merah seperti milik sang ibu. Aroma werewolf Hyuk pun seketika menghilang.

Ritual ini selalu Nara lakukan jika ia dan Hyuk akan pergi ke pertemuan bangsa vampire. Memberi 'vitamin' itulah nama yang Nara berikan pada ritual ini. Ia berharap ritual yang dilakukan olehnya ini bisa menyamarkan sosok dan aroma werewolf pada diri Hyuk. Nara perlu melakukan ini karena bangsa vampire tidak suka dengan bangsa werewolf.

"Kajja!"

Nara dan Hyuk pun berjalan mencoba melewati jalanan yang sudah di penuhi oleh salju. Mereka bergegas pergi menuju rumah keluarga Jung. Tempat dimana acara penobatan Raja baru bangsa Vampire yaitu Jung Taekwoon akan berlangsung.


	2. Chapter II - Jung Taekwoon

Nara dan Hyuk telah sampai ke sebuah rumah besar bergaya victoria. Mereka disambut oleh pelayan - pelayan di rumah itu. Setelah menitipkan mantel mereka, mereka pun berjalan menuju ballroom, tempat dimana acara penobatan akan diadakan. Mereka melewati lorong yang dihiasi oleh jendela - jendela yang berukuran besar. Tirai berbahan beludru berwarna merah tampak anggun menghiasi setiap bingkai jendela - jendela besar itu. Saat melewati lorong, mereka menerima pandangan sinis dari beberapa tamu kerajaan. Terdengar diantara mereka saling berbisik membicarakan mereka.

'Aku tak percaya dia masih punya keberanian untuk melangkahkan kakinya kesini.'

'Apa kau mencium aroma tubuhnya, aroma werewolf dari tubuhnya benar - benar membuatku mual.'

'Bahkan aroma vampire yang ada di Hutan Terlarang ini pun tidak dapat menutupi aroma werewolf itu.'

'Kalau bukan karena Putra Mahkota Taekwoon yang membelanya, pasti dia sudah lama di usir dari sini.'

Suara - suara ini selalu terdengar jika Nara datang ke kerajaan vampire. Bagi Kerajaan Vampire, Nara adalah aib yang harus disembunyikan. Rumor - rumor itu sudah terdengar sejak lama. Sejak Nara kembali dari sebuah festival yang diadakan oleh para manusia, dengan sebuah bekas gigitan di lehernya. Nara pun tidak peduli dengan rumor - rumor tersebut. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikan bisikan - bisikan dan tatapan sinis dari para vampire.

Beberapa vampire tampak mendekati Nara, mencoba untuk berbasa - basi dengan Nara. Membuat langkah Nara dan Hyuk terhenti sejenak. Nara mencoba bercakap - cakap dengan mereka. Hyuk merasa bosan. Ia juga tidak tahan dengan tatapan para vampire yang melihat sinis ke arah dirinya. Baginya tatapan para vampire dengan mata merah mereka sangat menyeramkan. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang Ibu. Mencoba menjauh dari tatapan sinis para vampire dan mencari hiburannya sendiri. Nara yang sedang asyik mengobrol pun tak sadar jika genggaman tangan Hyuk sudah terlepas darinya.

Ketika Hyuk menjelajahi rumah besar itu sendirian, sayup - sayup terdengar sebuah suara. Suara yang belum pernah Hyuk dengar sebelumnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat indah di telinganya. Seakan memanggil Hyuk untuk mengikuti alunannya. Hyuk pun berjalan mengikuti sumber suara tersebut, Kaki kecilnya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Pintu ruangan tampak terbuka sedikit, sehingga Hyuk bisa melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Dilihatnya sebuah siluet seorang laki - laki sedang memainkan sebuah alat yang mengeluarkan suara - suara indah yang di dengarnya sedari tadi. Jari - jari lentiknya seakan menari diatas bilah berwarna hitam dan putih. Hyuk terpesona mendengar alunan nada itu. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok berbahu tegap dan berambut perak tersebut. Perlahan Hyuk memejamkan matanya menikmati nada - nada indah yang terus merasuki pendengarannya.

Tiba – tiba alunan nada itu terhenti, menyadarkan Hyuk dari lamunannya. Ketika membuka matanya, sosok lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu berbalik melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya yang dingin dan iris mata merahnya membuat Hyuk sedikit takut. Sosok itu tersenyum manis saat melihat Hyuk. Membuat rasa takut dalam diri Hyuk menghilang. Sosok itu pun melambaikan tangannya memerintahkan Hyuk untuk menghampirinya. Hyuk melangkah pelan mendekatinya. Ia berusaha duduk di sebelah sosok itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari alat yang mengeluarkan alunan nada yang indah itu.

"Apa kau suka piano?" Sosok itu pun bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar lembut dan hangat, berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terlihat dingin.

"Piano?"jawab Hyuk keheranan matanya pun melihat ke arah alat itu.

"Ini namanya piano, apa kau mau mencoba memainkannya?"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hyuk antusias.

"Sini aku ajarkan cara memainkannya." mata Hyuk tampak berbinar - binar saat sosok itu mengajaknya memainkan alat yang disebut piano itu.

Tangan Hyuk pun dituntun untuk memainkan satu persatu tuts - tuts dari piano tersebut. Suara yang dikeluarkan dari piano itu membuat Hyuk senang, seakan dia baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Apa kau mau mendengar aku memainkannya lagi?" tanya sosok itu.

Hyuk pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Sosok itu lalu memainkan tuts - tuts piano dengan sangat mempesona. Membuat Hyuk terpana. Hyuk mencoba untuk menghapal gerakan - gerakan jari yang dimainkan oleh sosok lelaki itu.

"Coba kau ulangi gerakan ku tadi."

Dengan kemampuan gen vampire yang ia miliki, Hyuk mampu menghapal dengan cepat walau ia hanya sekali melihatnya.

Alunan piano yang baru diajarkan itu dengan lancar Hyuk ulangi. Namun sayang, tangan Hyuk yang kecil kesulitan menggapai tuts - tuts yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Sosok lelaki itu membantu untuk menekan tuts - tuts yang sulit dijangkau oleh Hyuk. Mereka berdua pun larut dalam permainan piano mereka.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya."suara Nara terdengar di ruangan saat mereka telah selesai bermain piano.

"Ibu!" Hyuk berlari menghampiri lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Aigoo, ibu sudah mencari mu kemana - mana Hyuk-ie." Nara membalas pelukan Hyuk.

"Ini Sang Hyuk?" tanya sosok lelaki itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Nara dan Hyuk. Matanya menunduk memandang ke arah Hyuk.

"Hai Taekwoon, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan anakku rupanya." Tanya Nara. Hyuk hanya memandangi sosok itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ini pamanmu Jung Taek Woon, calon raja vampire." ujar Nara.

"Anyeong Hyuk-a." sapa Taekwoon sambil membungkukkan badannya agar setara dengan badan Hyuk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyuk. Hyuk membalas uluran tangan Taekwoon. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." ujar Taekwoon, tangannya sekarang membelai kepala Hyuk. Mereka pun saling bertukar senyuman.


	3. Chapter III - Cha Hakyeon

Cha Hakyeon berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruang musik. Dirinya yakin kalau Taekwoon sedang berada disana. Dia selalu mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya. Taekwoon selalu menenangkan dirinya sambil bermain piano jika ia sedang stres atau bersembunyi dari keramaian. Saat berjalan di lorong, Ia tak sengaja mendengarkan bisikan - bisikan para tamu kerajaan yang membicarakan kehadiran Nara.

'Dia masih berani datang kesini rupanya.' pikir Hakyeon.

Bagi Hakyeon, Nara adalah seorang rival dan juga seorang pengganggu dihidupnya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana dulu Nara sering mengganggunya karena keadaan fisik Hakyeon yang berbeda dari vampire lainnya. Ditambah lagi, Nara yang membuat Hakyeon tidak bisa bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya, Ahn Youngmi. Nara lah yang membantu Youngmi untuk kabur dari kerajaan vampire dan pergi menghilang bersama lelaki pilihannya yang seorang manusia. Sampai sekarang kerajaan vampire tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar berita dari sosok Ahn Youngmi, Seakan - akan ia menghilang begitu saja.

Ketika ia telah sampai di ruang musik, ia melihat Taekwoon yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala anak kecil di hadapannya.

'Siapa anak itu?' tanya Hakyeon dalam hatinya.

Rasa penasaran membuat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Raut mukanya berubah saat ia melihat Nara juga ada disitu.

"Ah, ada paman Hakyeon rupanya. Sini Hyukie kenalan dengannya." Nara menuntun tangan kecil Hyuk untuk bersalaman dengan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya memandangi Hyuk dengan tatapan dingin dan sinis sama dengan vampire lainnya.

'Jadi ini anak setengah werewolf yang para vampire bicarakan tadi, dia tidak tampak seperti anak werewolf bagiku. Aroma tubuhnya sama seperti vampire lainnya. Matanya juga berwarna merah seperti lainnya.' batin Hakyeon.

Pandangan mata Hakyeon membuat Hyuk kecil ketakutan, Hyuk pun menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Nara-ssi bukankah seharusnya kau menunggu di ballroom seperti tamu yang lainnya?" Hakyeon memalingkan pandangannya dari Hyuk ke arah Nara, dan dengan suara yang sinis bertanya ke Nara.

Taekwoon hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua. Pemandangan ini sudah biasa baginya. Dari dulu Nara dan Hakyeon memang tidak pernah bisa akur.

"Baiklah sepertinya acara juga akan dimulai. Ayo Hyukie, kita pergi ke Ballroom. Bye Taekwoon." Nara menuntun tangan Hyuk untuk keluar dari ruangan musik itu.

"Bye, Paman Taekwoon." Hyuk pun melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke arah Taekwoon, yang dibalas oleh Taekwoon dengan sebuah senyuman.

Hakyeon terus - menerus memberi tatapan sinis ke arah ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Aku tak percaya kau masih saja mau menerima Nara disini, Apa kau tidak tahu semua vampire meremehkanmu sebagai putra mahkota karena kau terus membela Nara." cecar Hakyeon.

"Apa kau masih dendam dengan Nara soal Ahn Youngmi? Apa kau masih dendam dengan Nara karena ia dulu sempat membully dirimu, bahkan Nara sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus kepadamu soal masalah membullymu itu." Taekwoon balik bertanya, menantang Hakyeon.

"Bukan masalah itu, sebagai penasehat kerajaan sekaligus sahabatmu. Aku peduli dengan status kedudukanmu sebagai Putra Mahkota." sangkal Hakyeon

"Sudahlah, Hakyeon." Taekwoon hanya menyangkal perkataan sahabatnya.

Hakyeon pun semakin emosi ketika Taekwoon selalu menyangkal perkataan dirinya tentang Nara.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya, kau tetap mempertahankan marga keluarga Jung pada dirinya, kau bahkan memberinya sebuah rumah di tepi Hutan Terlarang agar ia bisa membesarkan anaknya itu dengan damai."

"Hakyeon-a, walaupun begitu Nara masih tetap bagian dari keluarga Jung, bahkan seharusnya ia yang dinobatkan menjadi ratu di kerajaan vampire ini bukan aku." pekik Taekwoon marah.

"Ah jadi kau merasa bersalah dengannya karena perlakuan orangtuamu yang memonopoli kedudukan Nara di kerajaan vampire ini."

"Cukup, Hakyeon!" bentak Taekwoon dengan nada suara yang semakin tinggi dan membuat Hayeon terdiam seketika.

Taekwoon pun menatap tajam ke arah Hakyeon, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Jangan pernah kau ungkit - ungkit lagi masalah itu!" perintah Taekwoon saat ia berdiri dekat dengan Hakyeon. Tangannya pun menunjuk ke arah muka Hakyeon, memberinya sebuah peringatan dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tajam. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan Hakyeon sendiri di ruangan musik itu.

"Nara, kau selalu saja merusak ketenangan hidupku." ujar Hakyeon dengan suara yang penuh dengan kekesalan.

 _Hakyeon berjalan melewati meja - meja menuju tempat duduknya, tiba - tiba ia pun tersandung dan membuat tubuh kurusnya terjerembab ke lantai, buku – buku yang dipegangnya pun jatuh berhamburan. Dengan segera ia merapikan buku – bukunya dan berusaha bangkit, sekilas dilihatnya Jung Nara sedang menertawakannya. Senyuman jahil terlihat di wajahnya. Hakyeon jelas sudah mengetahui jika gadis bermarga Jung itulah yang dengan sengaja mengulurkan kakinya agar Hakyeon terjatuh._

 _"Hakyeon-ssi apa kau yakin kalau dirimu seorang vampire bukan seorang werewolf? Kulitmu saja tidak terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan vampire bagiku." ledek Nara sembari tertawa. Ucapan Nara membuat seisi ruangan pun ikut menertawakan Hakyeon._

 _"Sudahlah, Nara." Youngmi berusaha menghentikan Nara._

 _Ahn Youngmi adalah seorang vampire beriris hijau sahabat dari Nara. Dialah yang selalu membela Hakyeon jika Hakyeon sedang diganggu oleh Nara._

 _Hakyeon berusaha mengabaikan perlakuan Nara. Jika saja Nara bukan orang dari keluarga Jung atau bukan karena orang tua gadis itu pewaris kerajaan vampire, Hakyeon bisa saja membalas perlakuan Nara dan teman – temannya. Namun saat ini, Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Nara. Ia pun berusaha cuek dan duduk ditempat duduknya sembari membaca sebuah buku._

 _Ketika Hakyeon sedang menyendiri sambil membaca buku, Youngmi datang menghampirinya._

 _"Hakyeon-ssi tolong maafkanlah perlakuan Nara, dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." kata Youngmi berusaha untuk menghibur Hakyeon._

 _"Mudah bagimu berbicara seperti itu Youngmi. Karena bukan kau yang mengalaminya." Hakyeon pun pergi meninggalkan Youngmi yang terlihat kaget._

 _Sebenarnya Hakyeon mempunyai perasaan suka terhadap Youngmi, namun karena Youngmi adalah vampire beriris hijau membuat Hakyeon berpikir ulang untuk menerima Youngmi. Rasa gengsi karena ia seorang vampire beriris merah yang memiliki status sosial yang tinggi dari vampire beriris hijau telah mengalahkan rasa cintanya kepada Youngmi._

 _Saat Hakyeon sudah menjadi salah satu penasehat kerajaan dan mulai menerima Youngmi. Saat itulah ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Nara dan Youngmi. Ia mendengar jika Nara ingin membantu Youngmi untuk mendekati seorang manusia. Ia memang pernah mendengar jika Youngmi sangat terobsesi dengan manusia. Tapi Ia tidak menyangka jika Nara terang - terangan akan membantu Youngmi untuk mendekati manusia. Maka ketika ada kesempatan Hakyeon pun datang menemui Nara untuk membicarakan masalah ini._

 _"Jung Nara, apa maksudmu ingin membantu Youngmi mendekati manusia?" tanya Hakyeon ketika ia sudah berada di ruangan Nara. Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja._

 _"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan semua itu?" tantang Nara._

 _"Jelaslah itu sebuah kesalahan, kau tahu kan jika vampire dilarang keras untuk berhubungan apalagi sampai menikah dengan manusia! ."_

 _"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu, apa hak mu melarang Youngmi dekat dengan manusia? Apakah menurutmu kau yang lebih pantas untuk Youngmi dengan segala keangkuhanmu itu" cecar Nara._

 _"Ah, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah mampu mencintai Youngmi. Aku lebih rela melihat sahabatku bersama manusia yang dicintainya. Yang mampu melihat dan menerima Youngmi apa adanya, dibandingkan dengan seorang vampire yang seperti kau." ujar Nara berang._

 _"Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?"tanya Hakyeon berusaha menahan amarahnya._

 _"Bagiku kau hanyalah seorang vampire yang terobsesi dengan status sosialmu Hakyeon." Nara menjawabnya dengan nada yang tegas, membuat Hakyeon tidak mampu untuk membalasnya._

 _"Kau tahu Hakyeon, jika benar kau mencintai Youngmi maka dari dulu kau berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Youngmi, dari dulu seharusnya kau menerima status Youngmi, dari dulu kau memperjuangkan Youngmi, bukan sekarang saat kau menjadi Penasehat kerajaan ini!" tambah Nara_

 _Hakyeon pun hanya bisa terdiam menerima semua amarah Nara yang meluap - luap._

 _"Rasa gengsi mu yang terlalu tinggi dan keegoisanmu telah mengalahkan rasa cintamu itu, Hakyeon." tambah Nara._

 _"Apa salahnya aku berjuang sekarang?" Hakyeon masih tidak bisa terima dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Nara._

 _"Sudah terlambat Hakyeon-ah, hati dan diri Youngmi sudah dimiliki oleh manusia itu, dan kau tak akan ku biarkan mengganggu mereka apapun alasanmu." ancam Nara._

 _Hakyeon pun hanya bisa memandang Nara dengan hati yang terluka, badannya bergetar menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu._

Hakyeon pun keluar dari ruangan musik menuju ballroom.

'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu kebenaran rumor tentang anak itu, siapa tahu jika benar ia anak werewolf maka Taekwoon mau mengusir mereka berdua dari kerajaan vampire ini.' pikir Hakyeon.

Senyuman licik pun tampak terlihat dari wajahnya.


	4. Chapter IV - The Little Wolf

Hyuk sedang menemani ibunya merapikan baju di depan perapian di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia menatap salju dari balik jendela, naluri bermainnya pun muncul. Ia ingin merasakan lembutnya salju sembari membuat boneka salju seperti yang pernah di buat oleh ibunya.

"Ibu! Ibu!" rengek Hyuk.

"Iya, nak." Jawab Nara sambil terus melipat baju - baju mereka .

"Apa aku boleh bermain salju di luar?" tanya hyuk sambil menarik - narik lengan baju ibunya.

Pandangan Nara kemudian beralih ke arah jendela rumah, ia melihat cuaca di luar lumayan cerah. Walaupun di Hutan Terlarang memang jarang bisa melihat sinar matahari. Namun nampaknya hari itu salju tidak ingin menuruni bumi. Nara pun mengiyakan permintaan anaknya. Hyuk lalu berlari keluar rumah dengan bersemangat.

Ketika sudah berada di halaman rumah, ia pun mengumpulkan bola – bola salju dan mencoba untuk membuat boneka salju dengan tangan kecilnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, sejumlah boneka salju tampak menghiasi perkarangan rumahnya. Hyuk memandang hasil karyanya, sebuah senyum bangga terlihat di wajahnya. Kini pandangannya beralih ke tumpukan salju didekatnya, Hyuk berusaha berbaring di atas salju dan membuat pola kupu – kupu dengan tubuhnya. Sehingga membuat sebagian telinga serigalanya tertutup oleh salju. Setelah lumayan lama bermain salju ia mulai merasa kedinginan. Dan ia teringat jika belum lama ini ia sudah bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Wujud serigala tersebut bahkan mampu membuatnya kebal terhadap dinginnya udara musim dingin yang menusuk.

'Ah, apa aku bermain dengan wujud serigalaku saja ya.' pikir Hyuk.

'Tapi jika aku berubah apa ibu akan mengizinkan?' Hyuk kembali bergumam bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Tapi sepertinya ibu tidak masalah jika aku bertransformasi, kan aku hanya bermain di sekitar rumah saja.' putus Hyuk sambil perlahan merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala putih kecil yang hampir sama dengan warna salju.

Hyuk berlari kesana kemari dengan wujud serigalanya. Merasakan dinginnya salju di telapak kaki serigalanya. Perasaan senang dan bahagia itulah yang di rasakannya saat ini. Ketika Hyuk sedang asyik – asyiknya berlarian, tanpa sengaja ia merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari arah semak – semak. Kemudian ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah semak – semak itu. Dilihatnya disana ada seekor kelinci yang badannya tidak terlalu besar. Bulunya yang putih seputih salju membuat tubuh kelinci itu terlihat seperti menyatu dengan warna salju di sekitarnya. Jika bukan karena kedua matanya yang berwarna merah sama seperti mata vampire Hyuk mungkin saja ia tidak akan menyadari kalau ada seekor kelinci disitu. Kelinci itu terlihat sedang merapikan bulu – bulu putihnya dengan kedua kakinya yang kecil.

Insting berburu Hyuk sebagai serigala pun bangkit, membuat ia mengendap – endap untuk menyergap kelinci itu. Dia langkahkan kakinya perlahan – lahan, mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menimbulkan sebuah suara. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah kelinci itu. Namun sayang saat ia sudah hampir mendekat, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sebatang ranting kecil yang ada di atas salju dan menimbulkan sebuah suara, sehingga kelinci yang akan menjadi mangsanya itu tersadar jika dirinya dalam bahaya. Kelinci itu pun akhirnya kabur menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyuk.

Hyuk yang merasa tertantang dengan pergerakan kelinci itu, akhirnya berusaha mengejarnya. Pohon demi pohon ia lalui, tidak peduli dengan dinginnya salju yang ia rasakan di kakinya. Hyuk terus saja berlari, ia hanya fokus mengejar kelinci itu. Berharap ia bisa mendapatkannya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari menjauh dari rumahnya. Hyuk sudah mulai merasa lelah, langkahnya semakin melambat membuat jarak diantara keduanya semakin jauh. Kelinci itu melompat melewati sebuah barisan pagar, lalu mendekati sesosok gadis kecil seakan meminta pertolongan darinya.

"Ah, ada kelinci." Pekik gadis kecil itu. Suaranya terdengar ceria.

Kehadiran gadis kecil itu membuat Hyuk menghentikan pemburuannya, Ia memutar langkah kakinya untuk kembali pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba - tiba sebuah aroma manis menusuk indera penciuman sang serigala kecil. Aroma manis nan memabukkan yang berasal dari gadis kecil itu. Hyuk akhirnya mengurungkan langkah kakinya untuk pulang. Kemudian ia berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon pinus yang lumayan besar cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh serigala kecilnya. Ia hanya memandangi sosok gadis kecil itu dari balik pohon.

Gadis itu sedang berjongkok membelai tubuh kelinci putih buruan Hyuk. Gadis itu memakai mantel musim dingin berwarna putih dengan legging berwarna hitam yang cukup tebal untuk melindungi kakinya dari dinginnya udara. Ia mengenakan sepatu boot berwarna coklat. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, membuat tudung mantel putih tebal yang ia gunakan menutupi wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat menyembul dari balik tudung mantel putih yang ia gunakan. Hyuk pun semakin penasaran dengan sosok gadis itu. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya menuju gadis kecil dan kelinci putih tersebut dengan agak mengendap - ngendap.

"Wah, ada anak anjing. Lucunya"

Gadis itu akhirnya menyadari kehadiran sosok Hyuk. Dimatanya, sosok Hyuk sama seperti anak anjing lainnya dengan bulu berwarna putih dan dua mata yang berwarna berbeda. Satu berwarna gold dan satunya lagi berwarna merah. Gadis itu melepaskan kelinci yang ada di dekapannya dan ia menghampiri Hyuk, mencoba membelainya.

"Kamu kenapa menghindariku? Apa kamu takut, jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu?" rayu gadis kecil itu kepada Hyuk.

Hyuk yang sedikit ketakutan pun mencoba untuk menghindar. Namun urung karena aroma manis yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis tersebut semakin kuat.

"Apa kamu memiliki nama? Atau aku harus memberimu nama?" celoteh gadis kecil itu sambil membelai kepala serigala Hyuk. Hyuk menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan gadis kecil itu. Merasakan sebuah kenyamanan dan kehangatan di setiap belaian yang ia peroleh dari tangan kecil gadis itu.

Hyuk sekarang bisa melihat jelas sosok gadis itu. Rambutnya lurus berwarna coklat dengan sedikit gelombang di ujungnya. Matanya berbentuk bulat menyerupai kacang almond dengan bola mata berwarna hijau. Kulitnya berwarna putih sedikit pucat. Rona merah tampak menghiasi pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_.

"Aku suka warna bulumu." celotehnya lagi sambil memeluk tubuh serigala Hyuk. Serigala Hyuk tak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam dekapan gadis tersebut. Aroma manis semakin semerbak di hidungnya membuat ia terlena. Ia pun mencoba meresapi aroma manis yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh gadis kecil itu. Namun yang pasti dia nyaman dan tak ingin lepas dari dekapan gadis kecil tersebut

"Ara! Kim Ara! Kamu dimana?" sebuah suara menyela keakraban diantara Hyuk dan Gadis kecil itu.

"Tunggu, Jangan pergi!" teriak Ara. Seakan tersadar, Hyuk pun akhirnya lari kembali ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

Hyuk berlari pulang dengan perasaan gembira. Ia berlari sekencang – kencangnya agar ia bisa cepat sampai ke rumah dan menceritakan semua yang baru ia alami kepada sang Ibu. Ia pulang masih dengan bentuk serigalanya. Ketika sudah sampai rumahnya, Ia mendobrak pintu langsung mencari ibunya. Dilihat Nara sedang memasak makan malam untuknya di dapur. Ia lalu menghampiri ibunya, karena terlalu bersemangat ia pun tak sengaja menabrak kaki ibunya.

"Astaga!" pekik Nara merasa kaget. Nara lalu melihat ke arah kakinya. Seekor serigala kecil sudah berada disana. Matanya yang berwarna merah dan gold membuat Nara sadar kalau itu adalah anaknya.

"Hyuka! Sejak kapan kau bisa berubah menjadi serigala?" pekik Nara mulai panik. Hyuk pun kembali ke wujudnya semula.

"Ibu! Ibu! Tahu tidak tadi aku bertemu gadis cantik, rambutnya coklat, matanya bulat. Ah, matanya seperti vampire beriris hijau yang pernah kita temui di kerajaan vampire. Dan dari tubuhnya tercium aroma manis. Ia sangat cantik seperti peri." Cerita Hyuk yang antusias menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Matanya berbinar – binar. Perasaan senang dan bahagia terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Sedangkan ibunya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung itulah yang dirasakan oleh Nara. Nara mulai merasa pusing, tangannya memijat – mijat pelipisnya. Ia mencoba menelaah informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan, ditambah lagi sekarang anak semata wayangnya yang sudah bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Nara mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia berjongkok agar tingginya bisa sejajar dengan anaknya.

"Hyukie, coba dengarkan ibu." Nara memegangi pundak Hyuk sambil menatap tajam ke mata nya. Tangan satunya lagi mencoba mengelus pipi sang anak. Hyuk hanya bisa memandangi tatapan sang Ibu.

"Lain kali kalau kau mau berubah menjadi wujud serigala lebih baik kau lakukan di dalam rumah saja. Mengerti?" Perintah Nara dengan tegas.

"Tapi bu..."

"Hyuka, kau tahu kan bagaimana sikap para vampire di kerajaan vampire tentang werewolf. Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau celaka nanti." Jelas Nara. Hyuk pun hanya bisa menunduk terdiam.

"Kau tahu kan kalau ibu sayang sekali dengan dirimu. Ibu hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa – apa denganmu." Tambahnya lagi sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Hyuk.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu." Hyuk pun membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Dan satu lagi. Lain kali kalau main jangan jauh – jauh yah."

"Baik Ibu." Hyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau ganti bajumu dulu, sementara ibu menyiapkan makan malam." Perintah Nara. Lalu Hyuk berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Nara kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan. Tangannya mencoba memijat dahinya yang sedikit sakit.

"Seandainya ayahmu ada disini Hyukie, pasti ibu tidak akan sebingung ini membesarkan seorang anak werewolf seorang diri." Gumam Nara.

"Aku rindu ayahmu."


	5. Chapter V - Keluarga Kim

Wonshik berlari menghampiri adik perempuannya yang sedang mengibas – ngibaskan tangan ke bajunya untuk menghilangkan debu.

"Ara kemana saja kau? Dari tadi aku mencarimu." Katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah – engah karena berlarian. Pipinya terlihat merona merah karena udara dingin.

"Ah! Oppa, gara – gara kau anak anjing itu jadi pergi kan."sambil berkacak pinggang Ara mengomeli kakaknya.

"Anak anjing darimana?" tanya Wonshik keheranan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan Wonshik jika ia sedang kebingungan.

"Tadi ada anak anjing yang menghampiriku, bulunya lembut berwarna putih sama seperti warna salju, badannya hangat sekali. Ah, matanya juga sedikit aneh. Yang satu berwarna merah satunya lagi berwarna emas." Celoteh Ara memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang ke kakaknya. Kakaknya pun semakin kebingungan.

"Tadinya ingin ku bawa pulang. Tapi gara – gara Oppa, anak anjing itu jadi kabur." Omel Ara. Ara menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada sambil bibirnya mengerucut tanda ia kesal dengan kakaknya.

"Mana mungkin ada anak anjing di hutan ini, kamu ada – ada saja."bantah Wonshik tak percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Ara. Ara pun semakin memalingkan mukanya dari Wonshik.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah hampir gelap. Ayah dan Ibu pasti sedang menunggu kita dirumah." Ajak Wonshik tak menggubris kekesalan adiknya. Tangannya berusaha meraih tangan Ara menuntunnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Tanpa membantah sang kakak, Ara pun mengikuti kakaknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang sudah dipenuhi salju putih menuju rumah mereka yang tak jauh dari pagar pembatas. Sesekali mereka terlihat berlari - lari kecil berlomba dengan senja yang semakin hilang berganti malam. Bintang – bintang mulai menampakan diri mereka. Tak berapa lama mereka pun telah sampai di rumah mereka.

Keluarga Kim tinggal di sebuah rumah yang berbatasan langsung dengan Hutan Terlarang. Rumah tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun jika dilihat dari luar pun terlihat sebuah kehangatan keluarga di dalamnya. Keluarga Kim terdiri dari Kim Ilwoo sang kepala keluarga, seorang dokter di sebuah klinik kecil di kota tersebut. Istrinya Ahn Youngmi adalah wanita yang cantik dan juga penuh kasih sayang. Ia memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna coklat seperti rambut Ara. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Dia adalah seorang vampire beriris hijau. Ilwoo sudah tahu dengan kondisi Youngmi, walau begitu ia tetap mencintai istrinya. Youngmi juga merupakan Ibu sambung dari Wonshik. Ya, Ara dan Wonshik adalah saudara tiri. Namun Youngmi menyayangi Wonshik seperti anaknya sendiri. Ibu kandung Wonshik meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kim Wonshik, anak laki – laki berusia delapan tahun yang sangat menyayangi Ara adiknya.

Sedangkan Kim Ara, gadis kecil yang manis dan periang berusia lima tahun. Walaupun Kim Ara memiliki darah vampire di tubuhnya, ia tidak memiliki taring dan juga tidak meminum darah. Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu kalau ia memiliki gen vampire. Wonshik dan Ara kecil tidak mengetahui soal gen vampire yang ada di tubuh Ara tersebut. Bagi Ilwoo dan Youngmi, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu soal ini. Dan Youngmi pun berusaha menutupinya jati diri Ara yang sebenarnya. Gen vampire yang dimiliki Youngmi tidak cukup kuat untuk merubah Ara menjadi vampire seutuhnya ditambah lagi Ilwoo adalah seorang manusia.

Wonshik dan Ara memasuki rumah mereka, mereka pun disambut oleh Ilwoo yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ilwoo sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil membuka mantelnya.

"Ah, ayah sudah pulang." Ara berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"Aigoo, anak gadis ayah habis bermain rupanya." Ketika Ilwoo melihat Ara, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu dan mencium pipinya. Ara pun tertawa geli karena perlakuan ayahnya. Sedangkan Wonshik membantu membawakan tas kerja ayahnya ke kamar orangtuanya.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh memelihara anjing?" tanya Ara tiba – tiba membuat Ilwoo menjadi kebingungan.

"Anjing?" tanya Ilwoo sambil menggendong Ara menuju dapur. Di dapur mereka sudah ada Youngmi yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam dibantu oleh Wonshik. Ilwoo pun menyapa istrinya dan memberi kecupan di keningnya. Youngmi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan anak gadisnya.

"Iya ayah, tadi Ara bermain dengan anak anjing di tepi hutan. Dia sangat lucu sekali. Bolehkan yah?" Ilwoo menurunkan Ara dari gendongannya.

Mendengar celotehan Ara dengan sang ayah, Youngmi pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menuju ayah dan anak yang sedang asy _ik berdua tersebut._

"Ara, Ibu bilang apa soal hutan. Jangan pernah main kesana sayang, kau tahu kan bahwa hutan itu berbahaya." Youngmi memperingati Ara. Ara hanya diam tertunduk karena mendengar nada suara Youngmi yang mulai meninggi. Matanya pun mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Tapi ada aku yang menjaganya kok, Bu." Wonshik yang tidak tega melihat adiknya, langsung menghampirinya dan mencoba membelanya. Melihat anak – anaknya, ada perasaan bersalah di hati Youngmi. Tapi Youngmi tahu kalau semua ini ia lakukan demi kebaikan mereka.

"Sudahlah sayang, mereka hanya bermain sebentar disana jangan terlalu memarahinya." Lerai Ilwoo mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi kau tahu kan alasanku melarang mereka, aku takut mereka celaka disana" kata Youngmi rasa khawatir terdengar dari suaranya.

"Aku yakin mereka akan baik – baik saja." bela Ilwoo sambil mengelus pipi Ara dan Wonshik. Mencoba menghibur anak – anaknya. Ara dan Wonshik yang sedari tadi bungkampun perlahan mendekati ibu mereka.

"Maafkan kami, Bu." Wonshik dan Ara meminta maaf bersamaan sembari memberi pelukan ke sang Ibu.

"Jangan kalian ulangi lagi yah, tolong dengarkan kata – kata Ibu." Youngmi pun membalas pelukan mereka sembari mencium pipi mereka dan menghapus air mata yang mulai menetes di mata kedua anak – anaknya. Ilwoo hanya tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita makan dulu, nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Ajak Ilwoo. Mereka pun akhirnya menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Kau sedang apa sih, Hyukie?" tanya Nara ketika ia melihat Hyuk sedari tadi sedang mondar – mandir dari halaman ke ruang tamu mereka. Nara yang ada di dapur pun menghampiri anaknya. Dedaunan dan akar kering pun sudah ada di meja ruang tamu mereka. Hyuk tampak sedang sibuk merangkai daun dan akar tersebut. Dan ia tampak kesulitan merangkai semuanya.

"Kau mau buat apa?" tanya Nara lagi.

"Ibu, aku mau buat mahkota yang waktu itu ibu pernah buat." Jelas Hyuk.

"Mahkota? Ah, mahkota bunga maksudmu. Untuk apa?"

"Mau ku berikan untuk peri cantik." Jawab Hyuk matanya berbinar – binar saat melihat Nara.

"Ya sudah sini ibu bantu." Nara pun membantu sang anak. Tak berapa lama sebuah mahkota daun sudah berhasil mereka buat. Hyuk akhirnya berpamitan dengan Nara untuk bermain. Tak lupa ia pun membawa mahkota itu untuk di berikan ke teman barunya.

"Ah, Hyukie sini sebentar." Nara lalu memberikan 'vitamin' ke tubuh Hyuk sehingga telinga serigalanya menghilang dan kedua matanya berwarna merah. Lalu Ia pun mengijinkan Hyuk pergi dengan sebuah peringatan – peringatan agar Hyuk berhati – hati.

Hyuk berjalan dengan kedua kakinya mencoba mengingat rute yang kemarin ia lewati saat mengejar kelinci. Ia merasa jika berjalan dengan kakinya membuat langkahnya sangat lambat. Ia lalu bertransformasi lagi menjadi serigala kecil seakan lupa dengan peringatan yang ibunya berikan. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya cepat bertemu dengan teman barunya. Ia lalu menggigit mahkota bunga yang ia bawa dan berlari sekencang – kencangnya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia pun sudah sampai di tempat kemarin ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. Lalu Hyuk mencoba mencari sosok gadis kecil itu.

Ia mencoba mencari aroma manis yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu. Gadis itu berada jauh dari pagar pembatas. Dan ia tidak sendiri, tak jauh dari gadis itu ada sesosok anak laki – laki. Mereka berdua sedang membuat boneka salju. Hyuk tampak ragu untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

Ara tampak sedang asik membuat boneka salju bersama Wonshik, ia pun mulai merasa bosan dengan kegiatan tersebut. Mereka tak menyadari jika ada sosok yang mengawasi dari kejauhan. Ya, dia adalah Hyuk yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dari balik pohon pinus. Terlihat Ara sudah kehabisan ranting pohon untuk boneka saljunya, Ara perlahan menuju pohon pinus tempat Hyuk bersembunyi. Saat mencari ranting, mata Ara tak sengaja melihat sebuah ekor binatang dengan bulu berwarna putih. Ia lalu melihat ke arah balik pohon pinus itu. Ternyata ada sosok anak anjing yang bermain dengannya kemarin. Hyuk pun kaget dengan kehadiran sosok Ara yang muncul tiba – tiba. Lalu ia berlari menjauh dan masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

"Ah, Tunggu." Ara mengejar sosok serigala Hyuk. Ia tak sadar kalau Hyuk sudah membawanya ke dalam hutan.

"Hey, anjing kecil, kaukah itu? Kenapa kau lari dariku?" Celoteh Ara. Ia mencoba mencari serigala Hyuk yang bersembunyi di balik pohon pinus tua.

Hyuk yang sedari tadi bersembunyi perlahan mulai menunjukkan wujud serigala kecilnya.

"Disitu kau rupanya."Ara mencoba mendekati serigala Hyuk.

Ketika sudah hampir mendekati Hyuk, Hyuk pun merubah wujudnya seperti sedia kala. Sepasang telinga serigala berbulu putih tampak menghiasi kepalanya. Matanya sama saat ia menjadi seekor serigala kecil. Sebelah kanan berwarna gold sedangkan sebelah kiri berwarna merah. Bukannya takut, Ara yang melihat transformasi Hyuk pun merasa takjub. Ia hanya mampu mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia hanya bisa diam di posisinya. Perlahan Hyuk mendekati Ara yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Hai, aku Hyuk." Hyuk mencoba berkenalan dengan Ara dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Ara. Apa kau peri hutan?" Ara membalas uluran tangan Hyuk. Matanya berbinar – binar masih merasa takjub. Pandangannya tak lepas dari kedua telinga serigala Hyuk.

"Bukankah kau yang peri hutan." Puji Hyuk membuat Ara tersipu malu.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Lalu Hyuk mengeluarkan mahkota daun yang daritadi ia sembunyikan dari balik badannya. Ia memakaikan mahkota itu ke kepala Ara. Ara terlihat benar – benar seperti peri sekarang.

"Nah, kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang." Pujian Hyuk membuat muka Ara bersemu merah. Ia pun hanya sanggup tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau mau bermain denganku?" ajak Hyuk sembari ia menjulurkan tangannya ke Ara.

"Ayo." Ara membalas uluran tangan Hyuk. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

 _'Menarik sekali. Jadi rumor tentang anak itu benar bahwa ia keturunan werewolf. Ah, sepertinya aku akan bersenang – senang sedikit dengan mereka'_

Tanpa Hyuk dan Ara sadari, mereka berdua sedang dipantau oleh seseorang.


	6. Chapter VI - Run

Hyuk dan Ara berjalan ke dalam hutan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hyuk tampak memimpin langkah Ara dengan berjalan di depannya. Mata Ara terlihat memandang kesana – kemari. Merasa takjub dengan kondisi pohon – pohon pinus tua yang tampak mendominasi Hutan Terlarang tersebut.

"Apa kau mau membuat boneka salju?" tanya Hyuk tiba – tiba.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan boneka salju. Hmm..." Ara memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencari permainan apa yang ingin ia mainkan. Matanya melirik pohon – pohon pinus di sekitarnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet?"pekik Ara.

"Petak Umpet?"tanya Hyuk merasa asing dengan permainan petak umpet yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Iya, petak umpet. Apa kau tidak pernah memainkannya?" tanya Ara. Hyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti kau bersembunyi dan aku menghitung sampai sepuluh lalu aku akan mencarimu. Kau mengerti?" jelas Ara.

"Arraseo." Kata Hyuk.

"Baiklah sekarang cepat kau bersembunyi. Satu ... Dua ... Tiga ..." Ara menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai berhitung. Hyuk segera mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon pinus yang cukup besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi Ara.

"Sepuluh ... Apa kau sudah siap?" teriak Ara. Hyuk pun hanya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai mencarimu."

Ketika Ara mencoba membuka matanya, ia melihat sepasang kaki pria dewasa di depannya. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas untuk melihat wajah dari sosok asing itu. Wajah sosok itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh bayangan pohon. Namun seketika kedua mata berwarna merah menyala terlihat dari sosok pria misterius itu. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan menyeramkan, membuat Ara ketakutan dan berteriak sangat keras. Lalu sosok pria itu menyeringai memperlihatkan kedua taring tajamnya. Ara pun jatuh terduduk karena terlalu ketakutan, badannya pun gemetaran.

Hyuk yang mendengar teriakan Ara segera mengintip dari balik pohon tempat ia bersembunyi. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat sosok Cha Hakyeon sudah berada tepat di depan Ara, siap menyerang Ara. Hyuk kemudian berlari mencoba menyelamatkan Ara, dengan sekuat tenaganya ia pun mendorong tubuh Hakyeon hingga terjatuh.

"Lari Ara!" Hyuk menuntun tangan Ara untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya berlari berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari Hakyeon.

"Sialan bocah itu!" Hakyeon bangkit dan mengejar mereka berdua.

Lari sejauh mungkin, itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyuk saat itu. Mereka berdua pun hanya berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa mempedulikan ke arah mana kaki mereka melangkah. Hakyeon masih mengejar kedua anak tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di perbatasan antara Hutan Terlarang dan Hutan Serigala.

Ara sudah kelelahan, nafasnya sudah mulai terengah - engah membuat langkah kakinya semakin melambat. Matanya hanya mampu memandangi Hyuk yang berada di depannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan langkah kakinya hingga kaki kecilnya tersandung akar pohon. Ara akhirnya terjatuh membuat Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Darah segar mengalir tepat di kedua lututnya, pergelangan tangannya juga terluka. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh Ara menimbulkan bau anyir sekaligus aroma yang menggoda bagi Hyuk yang memiliki darah vampire. Ara hanya bisa menangis menahan sakit pada luka – luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Tangisannya semakin kencang saat ia melihat Hyuk telah berubah.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan aroma darah Ara, jiwa vampire dalam diri Hyuk pun bangkit. Membuat Hyuk tidak bisa menahan dua kekuatan sekaligus dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Jiwa vampire dan jiwa werewolf yang ada dalam tubuhnya seakan berlomba – lomba untuk menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya. Tubuhnya kehilangan kendali, telinga serigala dan ekornya masih tampak terlihat namun kini kedua matanya berubah merah terang. Taringnya tampak telah siap untuk memangsa sosok gadis kecil di depannya. Ia mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Ara. Ara tidak bisa berkutik, dirinya hanya bisa menangis menahan perih dan rasa takutnya. Tubuhnya pun sudah benar – benar lelah. Hyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke lutut Ara dan menjilati setiap tetes darah segar yang keluar dari goresan luka di lutut Ara. Lalu Hyuk beralih memegang tangan Ara. Mengarahkan pergelangan tangan Ara yg terluka ke hidungnya. Ia mencoba menghirup dalam – dalam aroma darah yang timbul dari luka tersebut. Dalam sekejap, ia menancapkan kedua taringnya tepat di pergelangan tangan Ara. Mencoba menikmati setiap tetes darah Ara, Ara hanya mampu berteriak. Tangisannya semakin kencang, tak berapa lama Ara pun tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dan ia telah kehilangan banyak darahnya.

Hakyeon yang sedari tadi sudah menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Ara terjatuh hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mengamati kedua anak kecil itu. Sebagai vampire, ia mencoba menghirup dalam - dalam aroma darah yang dikeluarkan oleh Ara , aroma yang sangat memabukkan. Perlahan Hakyeon pun menjauh mencoba menghindari aroma darah Ara setelah melihat perubahan pada sosok Hyuk. Baginya perubahan tersebut sudah cukup kuat membuktikan bahwa Hyuk benar - benar keturunan werewolf seperti rumor yang tersebar selama ini. Hakyeon pergi kembali ke kerajaan vampire, berniat melaporkan hasil pantauannya ke Taekwoon.

Sejak Hyuk berpamitan pergi bermain, perasaan Nara menjadi tidak tenang, Tapi ia selalu mencoba menepis perasaan khawatirnya. Ia selalu berusaha berpikir kalau Hyuk pasti akan baik – baik saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan cemasnya pun semakin menjadi – jadi. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu memberinya sebuah peringatan jika anaknya dalam bahaya. Ia pun mengambil mantelnya, dan berusaha mencari Hyuk dengan mengikuti aroma tubuh sang anak.

Ia tidak peduli kemana ia akan mencari Hyuk. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia cepat menemukan Hyuk sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak kesayangannya. Ia pun merasakan aroma Hyuk yang sangat kuat dari perbatasan Hutan Terlarang dan Hutan Serigala. Ia dengan cepat pergi kesana.

Saat tiba di tempat Hyuk berada, ia terkejut melihat kondisi anaknya. Ia melihat Hyuk sedang menghisap darah dari pergelangan tangan gadis kecil yang sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dihadapannya.

"Sanghyuk!" Nara berteriak histeris dan berlari menghampiri Hyuk. Dengan segera ia memisahkan Hyuk dari gadis kecil itu.

Nara memandangi sosok Hyuk yang ada di pelukannya. Mulut Hyuk dipenuhi oleh darah segar, taringnya tampak lebih tajam dari biasanya. Namun pikiran Hyuk seakan tidak sadar. Hyuk mengerang dan berusaha meronta – ronta dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya.

"Hyuk sayang, Ibu mohon sadarlah nak." Nara berusaha sekuat tenaga memeluk Hyuk, mencoba menenangkannya. Tanpa terasa air matanya sudah menetes ke pipinya. Namun Hyuk masih saja memberontak.

"Nara."

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara memanggil Nara. Sebuah suara yang selama ini sudah lama ia rindukan kehadirannya. Sambil terus memeluk Hyuk, Nara pun mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Seekor serigala besar dengan bulu berwarna coklat kehitaman dan kedua mata yang berwarna gold telah ada di hadapannya. Berdiri di samping gadis kecil yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Serigala itu kemudian merubah dirinya menjadi sesosok laki – laki tegap nan tampan, seorang laki – laki yang selama ini Nara rindukan.

"Inguk."

Kemudian Inguk mendekati Nara mengamati Hyuk yang masih meronta – ronta di pelukan Nara.

'Anak ini mempunyai telinga dan juga ekor serigala.' Pikir Inguk. Lalu Ia berjongkok menyamai tubuhnya dengan Nara.

'Tapi ia juga memiliki mata dan taring vampirenya. Apakah mungkin dia adalah anakku dan Nara jika benar maka aku bisa menenangkannya.'

"Tenanglah!" Perintah Inguk sambil memegang kepala Hyuk. Nara hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan Inguk ke anaknya.

Karena mendengar perintah dari sang ayah, seketika Hyuk menjadi tenang, Lalu ia tertidur dipelukan Nara. Inguk bangkit berdiri dan mencoba menggendong tubuh Ara yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Nara kau pulanglah rawat dia. Aku akan memulangkan anak ini." kata Inguk.

"Inguk" Inguk pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandangi Nara.

"Kau akan kembali padaku kan?" tanya Nara penuh harapan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Kali ini aku tidak akan kabur lagi." Inguk memberi senyuman ke Nara dan pergi membawa tubuh Ara yang mulai terlihat semakin melemah.


	7. Chapter VII - Mourning

Wonshik masih asyik membuat boneka salju. Ia tak sadar jika Ara sudah menghilang. Ia baru tersadar saat hari mulai beranjak senja. Wonshik bergegas membersihkan mantel dan sarung tangannya yang di penuhi salju dan menghampiri Ara. Namun bukan Ara yang di temuinya tetapi hanya beberapa ranting dan boneka salju yang ia temukan. Wonshik mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sang adik akan tetapi ia hanya melihat jejak kaki Ara yang tertinggal di atas salju. Jejaknya mulai memudar karena tertutup salju yang mulai turun, jejak kaki itu menuju ke dalam Hutan Terlarang.

"Ara! Kim Ara!"

Wonshik coba memanggil nama Ara dari bagian luar hutan. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia pun mulai panik. Ia terlalu takut untuk memasuki Hutan Terlarang.

"Ara, sudah waktunya pulang."

Wonshik semakin mengeraskan suara teriakannya. Berharap sang adik bisa mendengar teriakannya. Namun ia hanya keheningan yang menjawab teriakannya.

" _Eotteoke_." Gumamnya.

Ia mulai putus asa, matanya sudah mulai berkaca – kaca. Hari semakin gelap, salju mulai turun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya untuk melaporkan hilangnya Ara pada sang Ibu.

Saat sudah sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung mencari Youngmi. Youngmi sedang ada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya." Sapa Youngmi saat melihat Wonshik. Wonshik tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Youngmi yang melihat sikap aneh anaknya, mencoba menghampiri Wonshik. Ia pun mengelus kepala Wonshik.

"Wonshik ada apa? Ara mana?" tanya Youngmi.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Ara dengan baik." Tangisan Wonshik pun pecah. Mata dan pipinya mulai dibasahi oleh air matanya. Kedua tangannya menggegam erat baju Youngmi.

"A..Aku tak bisa menemukannya, Bu. Ara menghilang. Ara masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang. Maafkan aku." Jelas Wonshik tergagap. Tangisannya pun semakin menjadi ketika mengingat adik kesayangannya hilang.

Youngmi mulai panik, pikirannya mulai kacau memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa anak perempuannya. Kalut, itulah yang menghampirinya saat ini, belum lagi Wonshik yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis membuatnya semakin panik.

"Wonshik, kau tunggu saja di rumah. Ibu akan mencari adikmu." Perintah Youngmi sambil memegang kedua bahu Wonshik. Youngmi pun langsung keluar rumah menuju hutan.

Hari semakin gelap, salju mulai turun dengan deras. Hutan Terlarang pun benar – benar terlihat mencekam. Youngmi terus mencari Ara. Ia berusaha berkali – kali meneriakkan nama Ara. Berharap Ara mendengar teriakannya. Ketika Youngmi akan menuju ke dalam Hutan Terlarang, ia mendengar teriakan histeris Wonshik yang memanggil nama Ara. Suara teriakan yang bercampur dengan tangisan. Youngmi pun kembali ke rumahnya. Dari jauh, ia pun melihat tubuh Ara sudah tergeletak di teras rumahnya dan Wonshik sudah di sampingnya, menangisi kondisi Ara. Tangannya erat menggenggam tangan adiknya yang sudah terbujur lemas.

"Ara!" teriak Youngmi kalut. Ia bergegas menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Wonshik, Cepatlah telepon ayahmu!" Perintah Youngmi namun Wonshik hanya terpaku dan menangis.

"Wonshik, Cepatlah!" Perintah Youngmi dengan nada panik. Kali ini Wonshik pun langsung ke dalam rumahnya menelepon sang ayah.

Youngmi langsung memeriksa tubuh Ara yang sudah benar – benar tak berdaya. Wajahnya memucat, bibirnya membiru, tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka – luka terutama dibagian tangan dan lutut. Ia pun mencoba memeriksa pergerakan nadi di pergelangan tangan Ara. Nadi Ara sudah melemah. Dan saat itu Youngmi melihat pergelangan tangan Ara sudah dipenuhi darah yang mulai mengering dan terdapat bekas gigitan.

'Bekas gigitan?' pikir Youngmi kebingungan. Ia mulai panik saat melihat ada bekas gigitan di pergelangan tangan Ara. Ia pun memeriksa bagian mata Ara. Ia mencoba membuka mata Ara yang dan melihat mata hijau anaknya yang mulai berubah. Tanda kalau Ara perlahan akan menjadi vampire.

'Tidak, tidak anakku tidak boleh menjadi vampire.' Youngmi mulai panik. Ia pun mulai berpikir. Ia mengingat sebuah mitos dari bangsa vampire. Jika mereka memiliki sebuah venom terhadap racun vampire. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun langsung mengeluarkan kedua taringnya. Dan memancapkan kedua taringnya ke bekas gigitan di tangan kecil Ara. Ia mulai menyuntikkan venomnya ke dalam tubuh Ara. Sekuat tenaga ia keluarkan semua venom vampire pada gigitannya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa jika sudah tidak ada venom vampire di tubuhnya. Ia pun memeriksa kembali mata Ara. Mata hijau Ara sudah kembali seperti semula. Tubuh Ara juga sudah menghangat kembali. Youngmi pun tersenyum kecil melihat kondisi Ara yang mulai membaik. Namun kini perlahan keadaan tubuh Youngmi mulai melemas. Youngmi merasa kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak sanggup untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Akhirnya ia pun hanya terduduk lemas di samping tubuh Ara. Nafasnya mulai berat tak beraturan, perlahan kesadarannya mulai menurun.

"Ibu...!" teriak Wonshik saat kembali ke teras dan mendapati ibunya yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri di samping tubuh Ara.

Tidak berapa lama Ilwoo pun datang. Ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah mereka dan keluar mobil dengan terburu – buru. Ia pun makin panik saat melihat istri dan anaknya sudah tak sadarkan diri di teras rumah mereka. Sedangkan Wonshik, matanya terlihat sembab karena terus – menerus menangis. Ilwoo tak sampai hati bertanya kepada Wonshik. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar ia masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ilwoo menghampiri Wonshik yang terduduk menangis di depan pintu rumah.

"Tenanglah Wonshik." Ilwoo mencoba menenangkan Wonshik. Ia memberi pelukan kecil dan menghapus air mata Wonshik. Tangisan Wonshik pun mulai mereda.

"Naiklah ke mobil. Ayah akan membawa adik dan ibumu ke rumah sakit." Perintah Ilwoo.

Wonshik menghampiri mobil mereka dan naik ke bagian kursi penumpang. Ilwoo yang sudah menggotong tubuh kecil Ara lalu memasukkan Ara ke kursi penumpang. Ia sandarkan kepala Ara ke paha Wonshik sebagai bantalan. Lalu Ia menggotong tubuh Youngmi ke bagian kursi samping kemudi. Ia pun bergegas menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit. Di tengah perjalanan Youngmi pun tersadar. Ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Ilwoo di sampingnya.

"Bertahanlah, Youngmi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit." kata Ilwoo.

Youngmi baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memberi penjelasan, tapi tangan Ilwoo kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Nanti saja kalau kau mau memberi penjelasan, sekarang simpan tenagamu." kata Ilwoo, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Youngmi. Sementara tangan satunya masih sibuk menyetir.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di rumah sakit. Ilwoo memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan ruang IGD. Ia kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan berbicara kepada perawat yang sedang menunggu di depan ruangan IGD. Segera setelah itu beberapa perawat pun mengeluarkan dua buah brankar. Mereka kemudian memindahkan Youngmi dan Ara ke brankar yang telah di siapkan. Kemudian Youngmi dan Ara di bawa ke sebuah ruang perawatan untuk diperiksa oleh tim dokter. Ilwoo dan Wonshik menunggu di ruang tunggu yang disediakan tepat di depan ruangan itu. Ilwoo duduk memangku tubuh Wonshik yang sudah mulai mengantuk. Mereka berdua hanya bisa berdoa dan menunggu tim dokter memeriksa keadaan Youngmi dan Ara yang semakin kritis.

Tak berselang lama, dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan dan memberi saran kepada Ilwoo untuk membawa sang Istri dan anaknya ke rumah sakit yang ada di pusat kota yang peralatan medisnya lebih lengkap. Ilwoo pun menuruti saran dari dokter.

Kemudian dokter itupun menyuruh beberapa perawat untuk menyiapkan dua buah ambulans. Setelah ambulans – ambulans itu tersedia, para perawat pun mengeluarkan tubuh Ara dan Youngmi yang sudah terpasang infus dan selang oxygen dari ruang perawatan dan memindahkan mereka ke dalam ambulan.

Dua buah ambulans melaju dengan cepat membelah kesunyian malam yang dingin bagi keluarga Ilwoo. Ilwoo dengan setia mendampingi sang Istri di dalam ambulans pertama. Ia berdoa agar sebuah keajaiban hadir menghampiri keluarganya. Begitu juga Wonshik yang menjaga sang Adik di ambulans kedua. Dia sibuk berdoa sembari memegangi tangan kecil Ara. Berharap sang adik dan ibunya dapat kembali sehat seperti semula.

Ara dan Youngmi ditempatkan di satu ruangan yang sama di rumah sakit di pusat kota. Selang infus tampak terpasang di tangan mereka. Ilwoo dan Wonshik dengan setia menunggu keduanya di kamar mereka.

Pagi harinya perlahan Youngmi mulai sadar namun masih dalam keadaan lemah. Wonshik yang menyadari sang ibu telah sadar pun segera membangunkan Ayahnya. Ilwoo lalu menghampiri Youngmi dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Youngmi.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Youngmi." ujar Ilwoo merasa lega sambil tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Youngmi. Youngmi tampak membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya terdengar parau.

"Minumlah dahulu agar kau lebih baik" Ilwoo menawarkan sebuah gelas berisi air. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelah Youngmi. Tangannya memegangi punggung sang Istri untuk membantunya duduk dan minum. Wonshik duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Youngmi memandangi orangtuanya.

Tak berapa lama seorang dokter dan perawat datang memasuki ruangan. Mereka menyapa keluarga Kim sembari tersenyum. Lalu mereka memeriksa keadaan Youngmi dan juga Ara yang belum tersadar.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan keduanya, dokter itu mengajak Ilwoo ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan keadaan Youngmi dan Ara. Ilwoo pun berpamitan ke Youngmi dan meminta Wonshik untuk menjaga ibu dan adiknya.

"Wonshik ke sini sebentar." Youngmi meminta Wonshik untuk menghampirinya dan memberi isyarat untuk Wonshik duduk di pangkuannya. Wonshik segera menghampiri ibunya namun ia tampak ragu ketika ingin duduk di pangkuan Youngmi. Youngmi berkata bahwa ia akan baik – baik saja, maka dengan perlahan Wonshik segera duduk di pangkuan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga Ara dengan baik, Ibu." kata Wonshik tiba – tiba, matanya berkaca – kaca menatap mata sang Ibu. Youngmi yang melihat Wonshik merasakan hatinya terenyuh.

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang kakak yang baik Wonshikie." Youngmi berusaha menghibur Wonshik yang mulai ingin menangis. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Wonshik yang ada di pangkuannya. Lalu ia mengelus kepala dan punggung Wonshik untuk menangkannya.

"Wonshik, Maukah kau berjanji pada ibu untuk menjaga dan menerima adikmu apapun yang terjadi?" Youngmi memegang bahu Wonshik dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap ke matanya.

"Pasti bu. Aku akan menjaga Ara dengan baik dan menyayanginya sampai kapanpun." jawab Wonshik

"Yaksok?" Youngmi mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke Wonshik.

"Yaksok!" Wonshik membalas mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking ibunya. Mereka berdua membuat sebuah _pinky promise_ sambil tersenyum memandangi satu sama lain.

Momen mereka berdua terganggu oleh kehadiran Ilwoo. Youngmi meminta Wonshik untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan melihat keadaan Ara. Wonshik menuruti perkataan ibunya dan bergegas menjaga Ara. Ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang Ara dan mulai tertidur sambil memegangi tangan Ara. Sedangkan Ilwoo menghampiri Youngmi dan membantu Youngmi untuk kembali ke posisi tidur di ranjangnya. Lalu Ilwoo pun duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Youngmi.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?" tanya Youngmi penasaran karena melihat rona muka Ilwoo yang membingungkan.

"Kata Dokter, keadaan Ara baik – baik saja dan seharusnya sekarang ia sudah mulai sadar. Tapi..." Ilwoo tampak kebingungan, ia hanya menatap Youngmi.

"Tapi?" Youngmi pun balik bertanya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih ke Ilwoo.

"Dokter bilang keadaanmu pun baik – baik saja. Namun, mereka bingung mengapa tubuhmu tidak juga kembali normal dan semakin melemah. Apa kau mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirimu dan juga Ara?"

Youngmi menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang terjadi.

"Ara, kemarin ia menghilang dan ketika aku pergi mencarinya, Ia sudah berada di teras rumah dengan keadaan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan penuh luka – luka. Seperti yang kau lihat di pergelangan tangannya terdapat luka gigitan dan aku yakin gigitan itu bukan dari binatang. Aku juga mencium bau vampire dan juga werewolf dari darah Ara"

Ilwoo kebingungan dan ia mengamati tubuh Ara yang sedang tenang tampak tertidur. Tampak di pergelangan tangan Ara terdapat bekas gigitan.

"Lalu, gigitan itu berasal dari makhluk apa?" tanya Ilwoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti Ilwoo, ketika aku memeriksa tubuh Ara tubuhnya terasa dingin, dan aku lihat mata Ara sudah berubah hampir menyerupai mata vampire." Ilwoo terkaget, matanya terbelalak dan memandangi tubuh Ara. Namun tangan Youngmi menggenggam erat tangan Ilwoo, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin Ara akan kembali menjadi manusia normal." Youngmi pun memandangi Ilwoo sambil tersenyum. Namun Ilwoo terlihat semakin kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memberi Ara sebuah venom, sama halnya seperti racun ular. Racun vampire pun memiliki sebuah penawar. Tapi jika seorang vampire memberi venom kepada seseorang, itu sama halnya kita memberikan hidup kita ke orang itu."

"Itu tandanya, kau..." Ilwoo menggenggam erat tangan Youngmi. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan kata – katanya.

"Itulah mengapa seorang dokter manusia tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan ku Ilwoo. Kau tau kan kalau aku seorang vampire. Aku tidak mau Ara menjadi vampire seperti diriku. Aku lebih suka ia menjadi manusia sama seperti Ayah dan kakaknya. Aku senang memberikan hidupku kepada anakku. Yang terpenting hidup Ara akan baik – baik saja nanti jika aku tidak ada."

Youngmi memegangi pipi Ilwoo dan mengelus – elus dengan ibu jarinya. Ilwoo pun hanya diam, tak terasa air matanya sudah menetes. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Youngmi sambil menciumi telapak tangan Youngmi.

"Kau sudah menjadi suami yang baik untukku Ilwoo. Kau juga sudah menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk kedua anak kita. Aku yakin kau sanggup menjaga mereka nantinya." tanpa terasa Youngmi ikut menangis sambil memandangi Ilwoo.

"Ah satu hal lagi, tolong jangan ceritakan semua hal ini kepada Ara dan Wonshik sampai mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima kenyataan ini." pinta Youngmi.

"Pasti Youngmi, Pasti! Aku janji aku akan menjaga mereka." kata Ilwoo sambil menghapus air mata Youngmi yang menetes di pipi Youngmi. Dan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Youngmi.

"Ayah! Ibu! Ara sudah bangun." Suara Wonshik mengalihkan pandangan Ilwoo ke Ara. Ara mulai membuka matanya dan ia memanggil lemah ibunya.

"Youngmi, Sayang, anak kita sudah bangun." Ilwoo menggoyangkan genggaman tangannya yang sedang memegang tangan Youngmi berusaha membangunkan Youngmi. Namun pegangan tangan Youngmi melemah, tangannya mulai mendingin, matanya pun terpejam.

"Youngmi..." Ilwoo memanggil lirih Youngmi.

"Terima kasih Youngmi kau sudah menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untukku dan anak kita." Bisik Ilwoo ke telinga Youngmi sambil menangis.

"Aku janji, Youngmi. Aku akan menjaga mereka sampai kita bertemu kembali." Ilwoo mengelus pipi Youngmi dan kemudian mencium keningnya.


	8. Chapter VIII - Family

Nara berjalan menuju rumahnya, sambil menggendong tubuh Hyuk yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya membuat tubuh kecilnya kelelahan. Saat sudah sampai, Nara langsung menuju ke kamar tidur dan meletakkan tubuh Hyuk di atas ranjang. Pipi dan mulut Hyuk masih terlihat dihiasi oleh darah yang telah mengering. Nara bergegas ke arah dapur untuk mengambil handuk yang telah dibasahi oleh air hangat lalu kembali ke dalam kamar untuk membersihkan sisa – sisa darah yang ada di wajah Hyuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Nara. Ia pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan melihat Inguk yang sudah ada disana, bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Nara terlihat kebingungan melihat kehadiran Inguk yang tiba – tiba. Beberapa pertanyaan langsung timbul di benaknya. Namun tubuhnya sekarang terlalu lelah untuk menginterogasi Inguk.

"Hyuk, baik – baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang tidur." Jawab Nara sambil membelai kepala Hyuk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Terdengar perasaan lega dari suara Inguk.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruang tamu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Ajak Nara.

Nara berjalan keluar kamar melewati Inguk dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Inguk kemudian menutup pintu kamar dan mengikuti Nara. Ia memilih untuk duduk bersebrangan dengan posisi Nara.

Mereka pun terdiam. Larut dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Hanya kesunyian dan rasa canggung yang menemani mereka berdua. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Nara tanyakan ke Inguk, begitu juga dengan Inguk. Sesekali Inguk melirik ke arah Nara. Nara tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Sekarang Nara tampak lebih dewasa namun keanggunan yang ada pada dirinya masih tetap sama. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu saat Inguk bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Jadi..." Inguk berusaha memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Dirinya tampak gugup, matanya tak sanggup menatap ke arah Nara yang sekarang tampak fokus memandanginya. Nara memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Membuat kegugupan Inguk semakin bertambah. Namun rasa penasaran menguasai pikirannya, Inguk pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

"A-Apa Hyuk itu anakku?" Inguk balik menatap Nara dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Iya." Tanpa ragu Nara menjawab dengan lantang. Menerima jawaban dari Nara membuat Inguk semakin salah tingkah. Mulutnya tampak terbuka untuk membalas Nara, namun menutup kembali seakan kaku. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia pun kembali terdiam. Kegugupan semakin menghantuinya. Ia hanya sanggup memainkan jari – jarinya, menundukkan kepalanya, sambil sibuk memikirkan kata – kata apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Lima tahun lalu..."Nara mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Ia sengaja menggantung kata – katanya agar Inguk beralih kembali menatap matanya. Nara pun berhasil, sekarang mata Inguk tampak fokus menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku?"tambah Nara, suaranya penuh dengan rasa kekecewaan. Inguk pun mulai berpikir, mencoba memutar ulang memori yang ada di otaknya tentang kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Nara, Inguk sedang mengalami masa birahi atau para werewolf menyebutnya dengan _heat_. Ketika melihat sosok Nara, _heat_ nya seakan semakin menjadi - jadi. Membuyarkan aroma vampire yang ada pada diri Nara dan menggantikannya dengan aroma vanila yang bercampur kayumanis. Aroma kesukaan Inguk. Begitu juga Nara, saat Inguk mencoba mendekatinya Ia tidak sadar kalau Inguk adalah seorang werewolf, 'musuh' dari bangsanya sendiri.

Sebaliknya justru Ia juga mencium aroma kayumanis dari tubuh Inguk. Mereka berdua seakan mabuk oleh aroma tubuh masing – masing. Seperti pheromone, aroma mereka saling tarik – menarik. Hingga mereka berdua pun larut dalam hawa nafsu yang begitu kuat dan terjadilah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang Inguk anggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan dan juga sebagai anugerah. Anugerah karena Ia telah bertemu dengan gadis secantik Nara, Ia memang mengakui kalau saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Nara, Ia sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Tanpa masa _heat_ nya pun, Ia yakin Ia bisa saja langsung jatuh cinta dengannya. Namun cintanya ke Nara juga sebuah kesalahan. Karena tidak seharusnya mereka bersama.

Saat keesokannya, Inguk baru tersadar kalau ia sudah meniduri gadis vampire. Ia meminta Nara untuk melupakan semuanya dan meninggalkan Nara begitu saja.

"Saat itu aku kebingungan Nara, aku adalah calon The Great Alpha, pimpinan kawanan werewolf. Bagaimana mungkin aku menjelaskan ke kawanan ku kalau aku telah meniduri seorang gadis vampire." Inguk berusaha menjelaskan semuanya dengan tenang namun Nara memotong penjelasan Inguk.

"Kau benar – benar egois, Inguk! Apa kau kira cuma kau saja yang kebingungan, dengan seenaknya kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan semuanya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan semuanya?!" Nada suara Nara mulai meninggi, perasaan kecewa dan emosi sudah merasuki hatinya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri karena sudah tidak tahan dengan emosinya dan mulai membentak Inguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan semuanya, Inguk?! Kau pun sudah menggigit leherku, menandaiku! Bahkan aku mengandung anakmu!" Nara pun murka, sambil memegangi choker yang ada di lehernya. Air mata dan emosi Nara sudah tak terbendung lagi, dengan derasnya air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena rasa emosinya yang memuncak. Mukanya pun memerah.

Inguk pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Nara, kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh Nara untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya, namun tangannya di tepis dengan kuat oleh Nara. Inguk hanya mampu berdiri di sebelah Nara tanpa bisa memegang Nara, Ia hanya mampu memandangi Nara. Penyesalan yang ia rasakan selama ini pun akhirnya memuncak, membuat mata Inguk memerah, air mata mulai menghiasi matanya.

"Kau tahu Nara, setelah aku meninggalkanmu saat itu. Bukan perasaan lega yang kudapatkan, tapi rasa penyesalan yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh dalam hatiku. Aku benar – benar menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Dan aku berusaha mencari mu kemana – mana. Aku merindukanmu, Nara" Tak terasa air mata Inguk pun jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tetap memandangi Nara yang sedang memalingkan muka darinya. Lalu Ia mencoba untuk memegang kedua bahu Nara, mengajak Nara untuk memandanginya. Akhirnya Nara mau memandanginya, matanya terlihat sembab, air mata masih setia menghiasi matanya, rasa kecewa masih terpancar darinya.

"Nara, ijinkan aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu." Nara hanya terdiam, tubuhnya bersandar pada kedua tangan Inguk yang ada di bahunya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" jawab Nara, suaranya terdengar lirih dan parau. Matanya lurus menatap mata Inguk.

"Tinggalah bersamaku, kita mulai dari awal Nara. Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukmu dan juga anak kita. Ijinkan aku menjadi kepala keluarga di keluarga kecil kita. Kita rawat Hyuk bersama – sama sampai Ia tumbuh dewasa. Aku mohon, Nara" Dengan tulus dan penuh harapan Inguk memohon kepada Nara.

"Bodohnya aku." Nara mendengus namun suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Cengkraman tangan Inguk di bahu Nara melemah saat mendengar kata – kata Nara. Nara kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Inguk. Ia kemudian berusaha menghapus airmata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya. Air matanya malah semakin deras saat mendengar kata – kata Inguk.

"Bodohnya aku, yang tidak bisa sedikit pun membenci dirimu walaupun kau sudah menjadi lelaki bajingan dihidupku. Bodohnya aku, yang masih saja mengharapkanmu dan merindukanmu untuk kembali padaku. Apa aku begitu mencintaimu sampai – sampai rasa benciku tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa cintaku."Nara memandangi Inguk, matanya terlihat sembab. Air mata terus saja turun dengan deras ke pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Nara. Maafkan aku yang pernah menghancurkan hidupmu. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Inguk kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Nara seakan Ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya.

"Kau tahu, Nara. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan kau pun tidak bisa membenciku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Nara, Ia masih bersandar di pelukan Inguk merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Inguk dari tubuhnya. Sebuah rasa yang sudah sangat lama Ia rindukan.

"Karena kita Fated. Kau adalah takdirku dan Aku adalah takdirmu." Inguk melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha menghapus airmata Nara yang ada di pipi dengan Ibu jarinya.

BRAAKKKK!

Nara dan Inguk langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Benarkan kataku, ada penyusup yang masuk ke wilayah kita, Lord Taekwoon." Jelas Hakyeon terlihat senang dengan temuannya. Kedua matanya memandang sinis ke arah Nara dan Inguk.

"Berani – beraninya kau masuk ke wilayahku, Alpha." Geram Taekwoon suaranya dipenuhi dengan rasa kebencian kepada Inguk.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput keluargaku." Jelas Inguk dengan tenang membuat raut muka Taekwoon semakin menegang menahan amarah.

"Keluargamu?" Taekwoon sinis dan kebingungan. Hakyeon berdiri di samping Taekwoon sambil memandangi mereka bertiga dengan perasaan terhibur. Di matanya pemandangan ini terlihat sangat menarik dan Ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Nara dan juga Hyuk." Jawab Inguk dengan santai. Taekwoon pun semakin menegang. Ia mengeluarkan taringnya dan mencoba menyerang Inguk namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ia mendengar tangisan Hyuk.

Hyuk sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sembari menangis melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Inguk pergilah, biar aku selesaikan dulu urusanku. Dan kalian berdua jangan coba – coba untuk menyerangnya." Nara memandang tajam ke arah Taekwoon dan juga Hakyeon.

"Aku akan menunggumu di tempat kita tadi bertemu." Kata Inguk sembari mengubah dirinya menjadi sesosok serigala besar berwarna coklat kehitaman dan mata gold nya menatap sinis ke arah vampire saat melewati mereka berdua. Lalu ia pun berlari pergi. Hakyeon mendesis saat melihat sosok serigala Inguk.

Nara kemudian menghampiri Hyuk dan coba menenangkannya. Ia menyuruh Hyuk untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup kedua telinganya. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemui para tamu yang tidak di undang.

"Taekwoon, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua saja." Pinta Nara sambil memandang sinis ke arah Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon tunggu aku diluar." Perintah Taekwoon. Hakyeon awalnya berusaha mengelak namun karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan Taekwoon kepadanya Ia pun melangkah keluar rumah dengan perasaan kesal.

"Taekwoon, kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu kepadamu. Jadi..." Taekwoon memandang datar ke arah Nara. Nara kemudian mengenggam tangan Taekwoon dengan kedua tangannya dan memohon kepada Taekwoon. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Aku mohon Taekwoon ijinkan aku untuk tinggal bersama Inguk. Anakku butuh ayahnya, Taekwoon. "Taekwoon merasa bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia murka saat Ia mendengar nama lelaki itu namun Ia lebih tidak tega melihat perempuan yang selama ini dicintainya menangis didepannya. Baginya Nara adalah perempuan tangguh yang hampir tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat Ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Ia sadar bahwa cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas oleh Nara. Namun Ia tetap menerima Nara bahkan melindunginya saat semua orang mencemooh kehidupan Nara. Selama ini Ia berusaha untuk menjadi sosok ayah untuk Hyuk. Tapi tetap saja itu semua tidak mungkin. Karena Nara hanya mengganggap Ia sebagai sosok seorang kakak dan Hyuk hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang paman.

"Pergilah! Jangan pernah kalian berdua kembali lagi ke Hutan Terlarang. Dan jangan pernah gunakan Jung sebagai nama keluargamu, mulai detik ini aku telah menghapus nama kalian dari Keluarga Jung." pekik Taekwoon kepada Nara. Semua perasaan kecewa, sakit dan patah hatinya Ia luapkan ke dalam kata - katanya.

"Terima kasih, Taekwoon." Nara kemudian memeluk Taekwoon, namun Taekwoon menepis pelukan Nara dengan cepat, Taekwoon hanya berdiri dengan tatapan nanar ke arah dinding. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Rasa sakit menerima kenyataan jika seseorang yang amat di sayanginya telah mengkhianati dan memilih 'musuh'nya sendiri dan meninggalkan dia seorang diri dengan semua rasa sakit yang telah Nara hujamkan kepadanya. Nara yang terkejut akan respon Taekwoon kemudian berlari ke kamar untuk menjemput Hyuk. Ia mengepak beberapa bajunya dan baju Hyuk ke dalam koper kecil dan memakaikan sebuah mantel ke Hyuk. Hyuk hanya menuruti ibunya saja. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah keluar kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik, Taekwoon." Pamit Nara saat melewati Taekwoon. Hyuk pun hanya memandangi pamannya. Saat mereka sudah pergi, lutut Taekwoon pun terasa lemas membuatnya jatuh terduduk di sofa. Ia memandangi langit – langit dengan tatapan memilukan. Tidak terasa air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan perlahan keluar begitu saja dari matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam dan perih yang mungkin tak tergambarkan lagi, semua pikirannya kacau dan tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik semua peristiwa menyakitkan yang baru saja ia alami. Perlahan Taekwoon menghapus kasar air matanya dengan tangan, Ia pun tertawa hambar menertawakan rasa sakit dihatinya serta ketidakberdayaannya untuk menahan Nara agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Taekwoon, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja." Hakyeon masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan tidak senang karena Taekwoon yang hanya membiarkan Nara dan Hyuk pergi.

"Hakyeon, mulai sekarang jangan pernah kau ungkit nama mereka berdua lagi dan hapus semua yang berkaitan dengan mereka. Aku tak ingin sedikit pun hal - hal mengenai mereka di kerajaanku!" perintah Taekwoon dengan nada ketus dan dingin.

"Bagiku mereka berdua pengkhianat yang tak pantas berada di kerajaanku." Tambahnya dengan kilat mata yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Ibu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hyuk yang kebingungan melihat koper kecil yang dibawa oleh ibunya.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama ayahmu, Hyuk."

"Ayah?" Hyuk pun memiringkan kepalanya semakin kebingungan.

Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Inguk sudah menunggu disana. Saat melihat Nara dan Hyuk, Ia langsung menghampiri keduanya. Ia memeluk Nara sembari memberi kecupan ke kening Nara dan kemudian Ia memandangi Hyuk yang sedari tadi terlihat kebingungan melihat Nara dan dirinya.

"Hyuk, ini ayahmu." Nara mengenalkan Inguk ke Hyuk. Hyuk hanya memandangi Inguk. Ia masih merasa asing dengan sosok Inguk. Inguk pun tersadar, kemudian Ia memunculkan telinga serigalanya. Lalu Inguk memposisikan badannya sejajar dengan tinggi Hyuk. Mata Hyuk seketika berbinar – binar saat melihat telinga serigala Inguk, telinga serigala yang sama dengan yang Ia miliki kecuali warnanya saja yang berbeda. Inguk berwarna coklat kehitaman sedangkan Hyuk berwarna putih keemasan.

"Ayah."kata Hyuk tiba – tiba sambil memandangi Inguk.

"Jadi kau ayahku?! Jadi sekarang aku punya ayah!." pekik Hyuk kegirangan, sekarang matanya berbinar – binar saat melihat Inguk. Inguk kemudian memegangi pipi Hyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian memegangi telinga serigala Hyuk. Ia tidak percaya kalau sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi ayah. Terharu, tak terasa air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Kenapa ayah menangis?" tanya Hyuk, kedua tangan kecilnya berusaha menghapus air mata ayahnya.

"Ayah bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, nak." Inguk kemudian menggendong tubuh kecil Hyuk. Nara juga ikutan menangis terharu melihat anaknya sekarang sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia sudah lama menginginkan suasana seperti ini. Suasana dimana Ia dan Hyuk akhirnya memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Inguk kemudian memberi isyarat ke Nara untuk mendekatinya. Nara berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, kemudian Inguk memeluk Nara sambil Hyuk tetap ada di gendongannya.

"Terima kasih, Nara. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan ini. Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan juga ayah yang baik untuk Hyuk." Inguk kemudian mencium kening Nara dan juga Hyuk. Mereka pun berpelukan, merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang sudah lama mereka rindukan.


	9. Chapter IX - Familiar

_**Lima belas tahun kemudian ~**_

 **Ara POV**

 _Di pekatnya malam aku masih berdiri disini, di Hutan Serigala seorang diri hanya mengenakan baju tidurku tanpa memakai alas kaki. Terlihat bayangan serigala besar berwarna silver yang berusaha mengajakku untuk memasuki Hutan Serigala. Suasananya cukup gelap hanya sinar bulan purnama yang menemaniku dan entah mengapa aku tidak merasa takut sedikit sama sekali. Perlahan aku mulai berjalan mengikuti bayangan serigala yang semakin lama semakin membawaku masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak berapa lama aku pun sampai di tepi sebuah danau. Aku takjub saat melihat pemandangannya, danau ini terlihat sangat indah dihiasi sinar bulan purnama, kunang - kunang tampak menari di sekitar ilalang yang tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi di sekitar tepi danau. Mataku seperti dimanjakan oleh pemandangan danau ini. Perlahan aku tersadar jika sosok bayangan serigala yang ku ikuti dari tadi sudah menghilang. Ketika aku sibuk mencari bayangan serigala itu, mataku tak sengaja menangkap sosok laki – laki yang sedang berdiri tegap di ujung dermaga._

 _Laki - laki itu tampak khusyu' memandang ke arah bulan purnama, tubuhnya tampak membelakangiku. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi mungkin tinggiku hanya sampai dadanya saja dengan bahu lebar dan tegap. Rambutnya berwarna blonde menyatu dengan sinar keperakan dari bulan purnama yang menyinari dirinya. Ia memakai mantel berwarna navy dan celana hitam. Kakinya terlihat jenjang. Saat melihat sosoknya, ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam diriku. Aku pun penasaran dengan sosok laki – laki itu dan aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Ku coba untuk menggapai bahunya yang tegap. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang membuatku terpesona._

 _Wajahnya sangat tampan, mata sayunya yang indah dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik membuat ku terhipnotis ketika melihatnya. Hidungnya sangat mancung. Sebuah senyuman tampak terbentuk dari bibir merahnya hingga memberikan efek hangat dan juga misterius yang mampu membuat semua orang terpana. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku berusaha menggapai pipinya mencoba mengelus dan merasakan kehangatannya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada kedua tanganku yang mengenggam pipinya. Rasa rindu yang dari tadi menghinggapi diri ku seakan semakin menguat dan membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Tanpa sadar mataku sudah berkaca-kaca._

 _"Ara."_

 _Laki-laki itupun memanggil namaku dengan nada lirih. Ada perasaan sedih yang teramat sangat dan juga kerinduan yang terdengar dari suaranya. Laki – laki itu pun membuka matanya perlahan, mengangkat wajahnya dari kedua tanganku lalu memandangi wajahku. Matanya tampak berkaca – kaca sama seperti diriku. Kedua tangannya sekarang memegangi pipiku kemudian laki-laki itu mendekatkan kan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa hangat di wajahku. Aku yakin sekarang pipiku pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan bibirnya sudah mendarat di bibirku. Ia memberiku sebuah kecupan hangat dan juga aku bisa merasakan kecupannya diselimuti perasaan rindu yang mendalam. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati perasaan rindu yang terdapat dari kecupannya._

 _Ia kemudian menyudahi kecupannya dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh mungilku. Satu tangannya membelai rambut panjangku. Sebuah pelukan yang memberiku rasa nyaman dan hangat yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Aku pun membalas pelukannya, ku sandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Aroma jasmine bercampur mint menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku memeluknya dengan erat seakan aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya. Ada perasaan takut yang kemudian muncul dari diriku. Aku takut akan berpisah dan kehilangan dirinya. Tanpa terasa air mata ku sudah menetes menuruni pipiku._

"Ara, Bangun Ara."

Sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di pipiku. Suara Wonshik oppa membuatku terbangun. Rupanya sedari tadi aku tertidur di mobil ayahku dan kami sudah tiba dirumah baruku. Ku lihat Wonshik Oppa sudah berada di sebelahku, menunggu ku untuk keluar dari mobil. Aku pun turun dari mobil, lalu meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku karena terlalu lama berada dalam posisi duduk dan kemudian menggendong tas ranselku dan membawa kardus yang berisi barang – barang pribadi ke kamarku.

"Apa kamu mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Wonshik Oppa ketika kami berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang ada di pipiku. Ah, rupanya aku menangis lagi dalam tidurku.

"Hmm... Tidak juga." jawabku. Aku sendiri bingung dengan mimpiku barusan. Entah itu bisa dibilang mimpi buruk atau tidak.

"Aku baik – baik saja kok, Oppa. Tenang saja."tambahku lagi ketika melihat wajah Wonshik Oppa yang masih tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Anak - anak, kamar kalian ada di lantai atas ya." Kata ayahku yang sudah berdiri di muka tangga.

Aku dan Wonshik Oppa mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Wonshik Oppa memilih kamar yang tepat berada dekat dengan tangga dan memiliki dua buah jendela yang kecil. Sedangkan aku memilih kamar yang paling ujung yang memiliki sebuah jendela yang cukup besar dan di luarnya terdapat sebuah pohon pinus yang besar. Dari jendela aku bisa melihat kondisi Hutan Serigala yang cukup asri. Seketika aku teringat dengan mimpi yang ku alami tadi. Pikiranku pun melayang mencoba menyusun serangkaian kejadian yang terjadi dalam mimpiku.

"Ara, apa kamu mau ikut denganku ke kota?" suara Wonshik Oppa membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat Wonshik Oppa sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku.

"Ke kota?" balasku kebingungan.

"Ke kampus baru kita mengurus administrasi atau kamu mau dirumah saja, istirahat." Aku pun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Oppa." Lalu aku pun mengambil mantel coklatku yang kusampirkan di kursi meja belajar dan kemudian keluar menyusul Wonshik Oppa yang sudah menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Aku duduk disebelah kursi kemudi. Wonshik Oppa kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya tak lupa Ia menyalakan radio. Lagu _I Miss You_ dari Clean Bandit _featuring_ Julia Michaels mulai terdengar. Aku menikmati lagu itu sambil menikmati pemandangan hutan pinus yang berada di sekitar jalan. Hutan pinus ini begitu familiar di mataku. Seakan aku sudah pernah masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Jujur saja Aku tak bisa mengingat bagaimana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku. Bagaimana hubungan ku dengan teman – teman masa kecil dan juga keluarga ku. Ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya pasti kepalaku akan mulai terasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Kenangan – kenangan itu seakan terkubur bersama dengan meninggalnya Ibuku.

Ayahku bercerita kepadaku kalau dulu keluarga kami pernah tinggal di tepi hutan tapi kemudian kami sekeluarga pindah ke kota untuk mengobatiku dan ibuku. Namun aku tetap penasaran dengan semua memori masa kecilku yang tiba - tiba tak bisa ku ingat, tentang semua kejadian - kejadian yang mengharuskan kami pindah. Sekarang, ayahku yang seorang dokter di pindah tugaskan kembali ke kota kecil ini. Dan keluarga kami memilih untuk tinggal di tepi Hutan Serigala. Saat Wonshik Oppa mendengar kalau keluarga kami akan kembali tinggal di dekat hutan, Ia sempat menolak dengan tegas. Ia takut kalau akan terjadi apa – apa lagi dengan ku. Aku pun sempat bingung mendengar alasannya karena aku tidak mengingat kejadian apapun yang menimpa diriku, ayah dan Wonshik Oppa juga tidak pernah membahasnya karena mereka tahu kalau itu akan membuat kepalaku sakit, jadi yah mereka berusaha untuk melupakannya. Entah kejadian apa yang menimpaku sehingga membuat Wonshik Oppa menjadi over protektif terhadapku sekarang. Namun karena usaha dan bujukan ayahku, akhirnya Wonshik Oppa mau juga pindah ke sini.

Sebenarnya aku merasa kalau tubuhku baik – baik saja. Yah, walaupun terkadang sakit di bagian kepalaku tiba – tiba muncul dan aku memiliki gangguan tidur. Ketika aku tidur biasanya aku akan bermimpi sampai berteriak histeris bahkan menangis sesegukan. Seperti yang terjadi saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baruku tadi. Aku pun teringat kembali dengan mimpiku, sosok laki – laki itu selalu saja muncul di setiap mimpiku namun tanpa bisa aku mengingat kembali wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa mengingat kalau Ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Kemudian aku teringat kalau dimimpiku tadi aku sempat berciuman dengan laki – laki itu. Pipiku terasa panas ketika mengingatnya, walaupun itu cuma mimpi tapi mengapa ciuman itu sangat terasa di bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku.

Tidak terasa mobil kami sudah sampai di pelataran kampus. Wonshik Oppa memarkirkan mobilnya lalu kami turun dari mobil menuju gedung yang paling dekat dengan tempat parkir kampus. Wonshik Oppa terlihat sedang kebingungan, Ia melihat kesana – kemari mencari sesuatu.

"Kamu kenapa, Oppa?"

"Aku lupa letak fakultas bisnis."jawabnya. Hmm, Wonshik Oppa memang orang yang pelupa.

"Ah, kita tanya saja sama orang itu." Kataku menunjuk seorang laki – laki yang baru saja kulihat, lelaki itu memakai celana berwarna hitam dengan mantel berwarna biru langit. Tangannya memegang kamera DSLR tampak asyik memotret. Ketika aku berjalan ke arahnya, Ia berbalik dan mengarahkan kameranya ke arahku dan mungkin karena terkejut saat melihatku mendekat ia kemudian menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang dari tadi tertutup kamera. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan matanya yang besar dan bulat. Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya dan bertanya.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu letak gedung bisnis di sebelah mana?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin. Kemudian Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya membuat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat sangat manis. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari memandang wajahku. Mata besarnya sama sekali tak berkedip saat melihatku.

"Apa kamu mahasiswa baru di sini? Aku Lee Hongbin dari Jurusan Bisnis." Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku mengajakku berkenalan.

"Aku, Kim Wonshik dan ini adikku. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Wonshik Oppa yang membalas uluran tangan Hongbin. Tampaknya 'penyakit' _brother complex_ nya Wonshik Oppa mulai kumat. Ia tidak senang kalau ada seorang laki – laki yang mencoba mendekatiku. Dan aku yakin kalau Ia sedang meremas jabatan tangan Hongbin karena sekarang Hongbin tampak meringis menahan sakit. Tidak lupa Wonshik Oppa juga memasang tatapan mata 'Jangan-cobacoba-mendekati-adek-gue' ke arah Hongbin. Aku hanya menahan tawa melihat kelakuan kakakku. Yah, walaupun terkadang aku agak terganggu juga dengan sikapnya yang terlalu over protektif.

"Aku Kim Ara. Aku anak kedokteran." Aku hanya bisa menjawab singkat dan tersenyum ke arah Hongbin.

"Oh, anak kedokteran mari ku antar ke fakultasmu." Ajak Hongbin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Wonshik Oppa dari tangannya. Kemudian Wonshik Oppa melampirkan tangannya ke bahu Hongbin.

"Nah, karena kita satu jurusan lebih baik kau mengantarkan aku saja. Ara apa kamu mau ikut?" Ajak Wonshik Oppa sambil tetap melampirkan tangannya ke pundak Hongbin.

"Tidak Oppa, aku bisa cari gedung ku sendiri."

"Baiklah, nanti hubungi aku kalau kamu sudah ingin di jemput. Ayo Hongbin kita pergi." sembari ia mencoba memalingkan wajah Hongbin yang tetap memandang ke arahku dan Hongbin mulai berjalan mengikuti Wonshik Oppa. Mereka pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri yang sedang menahan tawa. Wonshik Oppa terkadang memang seperti anak kecil.

Ketika aku berbalik tak sengaja tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Aku pun terjerembab ke belakang.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, apa kamu tidak apa – apa?" Orang itu terdengar panik dan berusaha membantuku untuk bangkit. Saat aku sudah berdiri, Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam legam, memakai kaos hitam, celana panjang hitam, _boot_ hitam dan jaket hitam. Ya, semuanya berwarna hitam. Ia memiliki tiga tindikan di telinga sebelah kirinya dan juga memakai sebuah choker hitam di lehernya. Terlihat sedikit polesan make up pada wajahnya. _Eyeliner_ yang Ia gunakan membuat matanya terlihat lebih besar seperti mata kucing. Hidungnya kecil dan terlihat mancung. Bibirnya memakai _liptint_ berwarna merah seakan memberikan warna pada wajahnya yang putih bersih. Ia juga memakai softlens dengan warna yang berbeda. Satu berwarna ungu dan satunya lagi berwarna pink. Walaupun terlihat nyentrik dimataku namun Ia cukup cantik. Mengapa semua orang yang ku temui di kota ini sangat rupawan?

Aku bergegas merapikan semua barang - barang yang berhamburan di sekitar kakiku, fokusku teralih pada sebuah buku yang selama ini aku cari. Aku pun memungutnya dan membolak balik buku tersebut. Tertulis Nama " Moon Chaewon " di balik sampul depan buku itu.

"Apa kamu benar tidak apa – apa? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya gadis nyentrik yang ku rasa bernama Chaewon tersebut.

"Benar kok. Aku baik – baik saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di kampus ini. Apa kamu mahasiswa baru?"

"Iya, Aku mahasiswa baru di sini. Aku Kim Ara anak kedokteran." Aku pun menjulurkan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Aku Moon Chaewon anak seni".

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Ah, ini bukumu sepertinya kamu juga suka baca buku dari penulis ini." tanyaku sambil mengembalikan buku yang Chaewon punya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya! Bukunya sangat menyenangkan untuk di baca. Tunggu, Jangan bilang kamu juga suka penulis ini?" tanyanya riang.

"Aku juga menyukainya. Aku bahkan mengoleksi setiap buku yang ditulisnya." Jawabku.

"Wah benarkah, akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang memiliki selera yang sama denganku. Senangnya, kapan - kapan bolehkan aku meminjam buku - bukumu?" tanyanya dengan mata yang terlihat seperti kucing yang ada dalam film Shrek. Aku pun tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi wajah dan matanya. Sepertinya Chaewon adalah orang yang menarik untukku. Dia terlihat sangat ramah dan supel.

"Tentu saja, Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu."

"Asyik! Sebagai gantinya, Ayo ku antarkan kamu untuk melihat – melihat kampus dan aku akan menraktirmu sebuah minuman di kantin nanti. Pasti kamu akan menyukainya."ajaknya sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pundakku.

"Kajja." Aku pun menerima ajakannya.

Kami pun berjalan mengitari kampus dan tentu saja obrolan kami diselingi dengan candaan dan juga bercerita mengenai seluk beluk kampus dan kota ini. Tak terasa semua penjuru kampus telah kami telusuri, kami pun akhirnya menuju kantin dan membeli minuman sambil melanjutkan obrolan kami.


	10. Chapter X - First Meet?

**Ara POV**

Sore hari saat hendak pulang ke rumah setelah ke toko buku bersama Chaewon, tiba - tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku panik karena lupa membawa payung, tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri ku lihat sebuah toko yang mempunyai tenda di atasnya. Segera aku berlari menuju toko tersebut untuk menghindar dari derasnya hujan. Setelah lumayan lama menunggu hujan reda tak terasa hari mulai semakin gelap, aku mencoba menghubungi Wonshik Oppa agar menjemputku. Wonshik Oppa sepertinya sedang sibuk, lalu aku mengiriminya sebuah pesan berharap ia bisa segera membacanya. Lalu ku letakkan handphoneku ke dalam tas.

Aku menatap ke langit, mengamati rintik – rintik hujan yang tidak kunjung mereda. Ku tadahkan tanganku untuk menangkap air hujan dan kurasakan dinginnya air hujan mulai membasahi setiap jari – jariku. Sebenarnya aku menyukai hujan selama hujan itu tidak disertai petir, kilat dan angin kencang. Aku menyukai aroma hujan saat mulai membasahi tanah dan juga dedaunan. Aromanya terasa segar dan menyejukkan. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati setiap nada yang timbul dari rintikan – rintikan air hujan yang turun cukup deras.

Sayup – sayup ku dengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi diiringi alunan piano. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah toko tempat ku berteduh. Didepan toko itu, tepat di kaca jendelanya tertulis tulisan "STARLIGHT MUSIC STORE" dengan tinta berwarna emas dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

'Ah, rupanya ini toko alat musik' pikirku.

Aku mencoba melihat ke dalam toko, tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sosok pria yang tampak duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah piano di pojok kiri toko, ia tampak asyik bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano tersebut. Suaranya begitu merdu dengan lagu _ballad_ yang ia bawakan membuat suaranya terdengar lebih syahdu. Ku amati sosok pria itu, rambutnya berwarna blonde, hidungnya terlihat sangat mancung dengan postur tubuh yang terlihat gagah. Ia memakai _hoodie_ berwarna hitam. Tangannya yang besar dan jari – jarinya yang indah tampak asyik memainkan tuts – tuts piano, seakan jari – jarinya tampak menari diantara tuts – tuts piano tersebut.

Setelah mendengar dan mengamatinya, tiba – tiba saja ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Mata kami bertemu dan kami saling bertatapan. Karena merasa malu, akhirnya aku memalingkan wajahku. Ku pegangi wajahku yang terasa panas dan entah mengapa kini jantungku berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?' pikirku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kini pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku dan memandang ke arah langit.

"Ah, sedang hujan deras rupanya." Pria itu kemudian beralih memandang ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahya dengan jelas. Rambut blondenya ia tata keatas sehingga terlihat dahinya, hidungnya mancung dengan bibirnya yang berwarna merah. Wajahnya benar – benar sangat tampan. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Seketika aku tersadar jika aku baru saja ketahuan telah mengamatinya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berharap kalau wajahku yang sudah merah padam seperti tomat ini tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Kalau kamu mau berteduh lebih baik di dalam toko saja, diluar lumayan dingin nanti kamu malah sakit." tawarnya terdengar khawatir.

Aku hendak menolaknya hingga tiba – tiba...

"Hatchiii...!"dengan segera aku menutup mulut dan hidungku.

'Sudah ketauan mengamatinya dan sekarang aku bersin didepannya. Malunya aku.' aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

"Tuh kan, kamu mulai bersin. Sudah berteduh di dalam saja. Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan macam – macam kok." katanya berusaha meyakinkan diriku. Aku mulai berpikir sebentar, sepertinya ia orang baik, lagipula di luar benar - benar sangat dingin. Aku kemudian mengiyakan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil berjalan di belakangnya. Pria itu kemudian mengambil kursi yang ada di sebelah piano dan meletakkannya didepanku.

"Kamu bisa duduk disini atau kalau kamu mau lihat – lihat juga boleh. Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu." Belum sempat aku menolaknya, pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di antara tirai hitam.

Aku kemudian melihat – lihat sekeliling toko. Toko ini di desain senyaman mungkin, tidak terlihat seperti toko bagiku lebih terlihat seperti sebuah cafe. Sayangnya disini tidak ada kursi dan meja. Interior toko musik ini terlihat antik dan sedikit unik. Di tengah toko terdapat sebuah pohon pinus imitasi dan tentu saja dengan dedaunannya yang dihiasi oleh lampu – lampu hias kecil yang sangat cantik. Dan batang pohon ini dibuat menyerupai rak untuk meletakkan berbagai CD. Dindingnya berwarna coklat terang dan terdapat berbagai macam gitar disana. Meja kasir terletak persis disebelah pintu masuk dan terdapat kaktus – kaktus kecil di atasnya. Ku lihat dinding bagian belakang tertutup sebuah tirai hitam yang dihiasi lampu – lampu kecil. Terdapat satu set drum di pojok kanan dan sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam. Dan ditengah – tengah bagian belakang terdapat pintu berwarna hitam yang seakan menyatu dengan tirai – tirai hitam di sekitarnya. Pria itu muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir. Aku pun dengan segera duduk di kursi yang telah ia sediakan tadi.

"Aku hanya punya coklat hangat saja, mudah – mudahan kamu menyukainya." Lalu ia memberikan satu cangkir untukku. Aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminumnya. Coklat hangat itu kemudian masuk ke tubuhku, membuat tubuhku yang sejak tadi kedinginan sedikit hangat. Pria itu menatapku tapi aku tak berani menatap balik ke wajahnya, aku merasa malu dan juga canggung.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, apa kamu baru di kota ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku baru saja pindah dari kota besar." Jawabku.

"Oh begitu..." Ia pun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa berada didepan tokoku malam – malam begini, sendirian lagi, apa kamu sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu kakakku, tapi aku tidak yakin jika ia tahu tempat ini. Karena aku sendiri masih merasa asing dengan kota ini." Jelasku kepadanya. Kemudian terdengar bunyi nada dari jam dinding antik yang berada di atas pintu. Aku kemudian panik melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Kalau kamu mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai depan halte sana, agar kakakmu lebih mudah menemukanmu." Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkanku. Aku sudah tidak enak hati terhadapnya, dari awal ia memberi izin kepadaku untuk berteduh di dalam tokonya sampai ia membuatkan minuman hangat untukku. Ia sudah terlalu baik kepadaku yang baru ia kenal.

"Bahaya kalau seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam – malam begini, apalagi ini sedang hujan deras." Tambahnya. Yah, apa boleh buat, ini sudah terlalu malam bagiku dan aku takut Wonshik oppa khawatir denganku. Dan sekali lagi aku pun mengiyakan tawarannya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menutup toko ku dulu."

Lalu ia merapikan cangkir – cangkir tadi dan kembali menghilang ke belakang. Tak berapa lama ia kembali ke dalam toko sambil membawa sebuah payung berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya punya satu payung, tak apa – apa kan kalau kita sepayung berdua?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu – lampu yang ada di toko dan kami berjalan keluar toko. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu toko musiknya.

"Kajja." Lalu kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju halte.

Kami melewati jalanan yang perlahan mulai gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu – lampu jalan yang cahayanya sedikit meredup. Toko – toko yang kami lewati tampak sudah tutup. Selama perjalanan kami hanya berjalan beriringan tanpa berbicara.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kita kan belum berkenalan." Pria itu tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Aku Han Sang Hyuk, dan kamu?" tanyanya sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya kepadaku.

"Aku Kim Ara." Aku membalas uluran tangannya. Tangannya besar bila dibandingkan dengan tangan kecilku dan terasa hangat.

"Awas!" Hyuk menahan tubuhku dari cipratan air yang di sebabkan oleh mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Aku merasa kaget dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

'Sudah berapa banyak ucapan terima kasih yang ku ucapkan kepadanya.'

Ia kemudian mengarahkan tubuhku untuk berpindah tempat ke sisi dalam sehingga sekarang ia yang berjalan dekat dengan sisi jalan.

'Ia sangat _gentle_ sebagai seorang laki – laki.' pikirku. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"Ku dengar tadi kamu masih sedikit asing dengan kota ini." Katanya mengajakku untuk mengobrol.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Kapan – kapan aku mau mengajakmu berkeliling kota sekaligus melihat tempat – tempat yang indah disini. Itu pun kalau kamu mau." Ajaknya

"Hmm,,, Boleh saja." Jawabku. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku menerima tawarannya, menurutku ia orang baik. Aku juga tidak merasa takut atau curiga sedikitpun terhadapnya. Yah, walaupun kami baru beberapa jam saja berkenalan. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman sekali berbicara dan berhadapan dengannya dan juga namanya terasa tak asing di telingaku.

Saat kami sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba – tiba saja aku di kagetkan dengan sebuah kilat. Karena rasa terkejut ku, tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuhnya.

'Astaga, ada apa denganku hari ini. Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh di hadapan orang ini.'

Aku merasa malu dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku berusaha menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Mengapa memeluknya terasa _familiar_ bagiku seperti aku pernah memeluknya.

"Jangan terlalu jauh jalannya, nanti kamu malah terkena hujan." Katanya sambil memegang bahuku dan mendekatkan tubuhku ke sisinya. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku berjalan keluar dari jangkauan payung. Mengapa perlakuan Hyuk sangat manis terhadapku?

"Hyuk, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mengapa aku merasa kamu tidak asing bagiku?" tanyaku tiba - tiba sambil menatap tajam ke matanya. Pertanyaanku membuat Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi, belum sempat ia menjawab, aku mendengar suara klakson mobil yang cukup kencang. Aku menengok ke arah mobil itu dan ternyata itu adalah mobil Wonshik oppa yang sudah datang menjemputku. Wonshik oppa kemudian menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan menyuruhku untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tampaknya kakakku sudah tiba, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Pamitku tergesa - gesa dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku. Aku kemudian bergegas menuju mobil Wonshik oppa dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dari kaca spion aku melihat sosok Hyuk yang tampak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan menatap ke arah mobil kami.

'Dia benar – benar sangat tampan dan gagah, sikapnya juga sangat baik dan manis.' batinku. Tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum saat mengingat sosok Hyuk dan wajahku terasa memanas.

 **Hyuk POV**

Aku sedang berdiam diri di toko musikku sambil mendengarkan suara hujan. Tiba - tiba terlintas di pikiranku sebuah nada dan aku segera menyusun nada - nada tersebut menjadi sebuah lagu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah piano yang terdapat di pojok kiri toko. Ku mainkan tuts – tuts piano dan menyanyikan beberapa lirik yang tadi telah ku susun. Saat tengah asyik memainkan piano sembari menyanyikan lagu baruku, aku merasa seperti ada yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh ke arah etalase besar di depan tokoku. Tampak seorang gadis yang sedang serius mengamatiku. Saat mata kami bertemu, gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Aku kemudian melangkah keluar toko untuk menemuinya.

"Ah, sedang hujan deras rupanya." Kulihat hujan turun dengan sangat deras kemudian aku beralih memandang gadis yang sedang memandangiku. Postur tubuhnya sangat mungil, mungkin tingginya hanya sebatas dadaku. Rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat dengan sedikit gelombang di ujungnya. Matanya yang bulat dan besar dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna merah. Ia terlihat cantik seperti boneka di mataku. Aku kemudian menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan tanpa diduga ia tersenyum balik kepadaku. Senyumannya membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih manis. Sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Rona merah terlihat dari pipinya yang berwarna putih pucat.

'Mungkin ia sedang berteduh disini.' Pikirku.

Kulihat tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran karena udara malam yang cukup dingin dengan segera aku menawarkannya untuk berteduh di dalam tokoku. Ia tampak terlihat ragu – ragu namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai bersin dan langsung menutupi hidung dan juga mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Rona merah di pipinya semakin terlihat merah padam. Ah, lucunya. Aku mulai merasa gemas sekaligus khawatir, takut kalau ia malah akan jatuh sakit jika terus – terusan berada di luar. Dengan sedikit memaksa aku membujuknya untuk berteduh di dalam toko hingga akhirnya ia pun mau memasuki tokoku.

Aku mengambil kursi yang ada di sebelah piano dan meletakkan kursi itu di hadapannya. Lalu aku segera bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat untuknya. Di dapur, ternyata aku hanya memiliki minuman rasa coklat saja, dengan segera aku pun menyiapkan minuman coklat hangat untuknya.

'Mudah – mudahan dia menyukainya.' Harapku

Ia tampak melihat – lihat ke sekeliling toko ketika aku masuk ke dalam dan saat melihatku ia segera duduk di kursi yang telah ku sediakan. Ku tawarkan satu cangkir coklat hangat untuknya dan satu cangkir untukku dengan segera ia pun meminumnya. Aku bisa memandang wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang ia terlihat sangat cantik. Matanya sangat unik berwarna hijau gelap. Ia tampak berusaha untuk tidak memandang ke arahku. Tunggu, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat sosoknya di kota ini.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, apa kamu baru di kota ini?" tanyaku berusaha untuk mengajak gadis itu bercakap – cakap.

"Iya, aku baru saja pindah dari kota besar." Jawabnya, suaranya terdengar lembut.

"Oh begitu..." pantas saja aku merasa asing dengan dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa berada didepan tokoku malam – malam begini, sendirian lagi, apa kamu sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu kakakku, tapi aku tidak yakin ia tahu tempat ini. Karena aku sendiri masih merasa asing dengan kota ini."

Ia terlihat panik ketika melihat jam dinding di toko musik ku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan hujan belum juga reda. Lebih baik aku antarkan saja ke sebuah halte agar kakaknya lebih mudah menemukannya.

"Kalau kamu mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai depan halte sana, agar kakakmu lebih mudah menemukanmu." Ia terlihat ragu – ragu tapi rasa khawatir masih terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Bahaya kalau seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam – malam begini, apalagi ini sedang hujan deras." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Hei, lagipula aku tidak akan bertindak macam – macam dengannya. Aku benar – benar mengkhawatirkannya. Akhirnya ia mengiyakan tawaranku dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar dengan segera aku merapikan cangkir – cangkir tadi dan mencari sebuah payung. Aku hanya mempunyai sebuah payung, tapi payung ini cukup untuk kami berdua.

"Aku hanya punya satu payung, tak apa – apa kan kalau kita sepayung berdua?" tanyaku, ia pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian aku bergegas untuk mematikan lampu – lampu yang ada di dalam tokoku dan mengunci pintu luarnya dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan beriringan denganku.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis ini hanya diam saja, mungkin ia masih merasa canggung denganku. Tunggu, kita kan belum berkenalan.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kita kan belum berkenalan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Aku Han Sang Hyuk. dan kamu?"

"Aku Kim Ara."

'Kenapa namanya tidak asing di telingaku?' batinku.

Saat kami berjalan, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang sehingga menyipratkan genangan air yang berada tak jauh dari posisi kami. Aku dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungilnya dari cipratan air yang hampir mengenai dirinya. Ia terlihat cukup kaget. Aku kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mungilnya untuk berjalan di sisi dalam sehingga sekarang aku berjalan tepat di sisi jalan.

Karena ia baru di kota ini, aku berencana untuk mengajaknya berjalan – jalan mengelilingi kota. Yah, sebagai simbol perkenalan mungkin, itu pun kalau dia mau. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak ketika mendengar ajakanku namun kemudian ia mau menerimanya.

Ketika kami sedang asyik mengobrol, kami dikagetkan dengan sebuah kilat dan kemudian Ara sudah memeluk tubuhku. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran.

'Mungkin ia takut dengan petir.' pikirku

Ia pun tersadar atas tindakannya dan kemudian meminta maaf kepadaku lalu berusaha untuk berjalan agak jauh dari sisi ku. Karena ia berjalan menjauh tanpa sadar sebagian tubuhnya terkena air hujan. Aku kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke sisi ku.

"Hyuk, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mengapa aku merasa kamu tidak asing bagiku?" tanyanya tiba – tiba. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memandangi wajahnya.

Mata hijaunya, wajahnya, tubuhnya dan aroma tubuhnya, kenapa semua terasa familiar bagiku. Aku berusaha mengingat – ngingat sosoknya ketika sebuah mobil sudah terparkir di sebelah kami. Tanpa sempat aku menjawab, Ara dengan tergesa - gesa berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku.

Aku pun tersadar ketika Ara masuk ke dalam mobil sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya. Tanda itu, bekas gigitan di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat aku mengulang memori ke masa kecil ku. Gadis kecil bermata hijau yang pernah menjadi teman masa kecilku. Gadis kecil yang pernah menghiasi hari – hari ku. Gadis kecil yang senyum dan sosoknya selalu aku rindukan.

Aku tersenyum sambil memandangi mobil yang sudah berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Kim Ara, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali."


	11. Chapter XI - Lee Jaehwan

**Hyuk POV**

Aku sedang tertidur lelap saat merasakan rasa hangat pada mataku. Ku coba untuk membuka mata dan aku langsung disambut oleh sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk menembus tirai - tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar. Aku lalu berusaha bangun dari tidurku dan langsung menuju ke jendela untuk membukanya, membiarkan sinar matahari dan udara baru berganti. Ku hirup dalam - dalam udara pagi yang begitu menyegarkan sambil merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhku. Setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri di tepi jendela, aku pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamar. Tak lupa ku ambil handuk dan menyampirkannya di bahuku. Sedikit demi sedikit air mulai keluar dari shower dan kurasakan dinginnya air mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku.

Beberapa saat kemudian ku sudahi kegiatan mandiku dan ku lilitkan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku segera menuju lemari pakaian, setelah mengenakan pakaian aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Di dapur kulihat ibuku sedang memasak _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi. Aku pun segera menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya dari belakang.

"Ibu, aku lapar." Kataku dengan manja. Tidak ada salahnya kan anak laki – laki bermanja – manja dengan ibunya.

"Astaga, Han Sang Hyuk. Badanmu itu sudah terlalu besar untuk bergelayutan di bahu ibu. Sana tunggu di meja makan, sebentar lagi aku hidangkan sarapanmu." Perintah ibuku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

Aku melangkah ke meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk dengan tenang. Ku perhatikan ibuku yang sedang memasak. Sejak kecil aku sangat mengagumi sosok ibuku. Dimataku ibu adalah seorang wanita tangguh dan juga anggun, Walaupun ia seorang bangsawan, statusnya tidak membuat dirinya menjadi wanita yang angkuh. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama, tidak ada tanda kalau ia akan menua. Oh iya, dia kan vampire. Wajahnya masih cantik seperti dulu tapi tidak semanis Kim Ara.

'Tunggu! Kenapa dari semalam aku terus memikirkannya?.'

"Ini makanlah." Kata ibuku sambil menghidangkan sarapanku.

"Ayah mana?" tanyaku sambil menggigit sepotong _bacon_.

"Kau tahu kan ayahmu kalau habis berburu apa yang dia lakukan." Ibu menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Hmmm." Aku langsung paham apa yang dimaksud ibuku. Biasanya, ayahku setelah pulang dari berburu, dia akan makan – makan dan minum – minum bersama kawan – kawannya dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan tentu saja dia akan tertidur seharian karena kelelahan.

"Sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang bagus hari ini." Tanya ibuku tiba – tiba. Aku pun mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Apa kau tidak sadar. Sejak tadi kau selalu bersenandung dan juga kau terus – terusan tersenyum. Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu? Ayo ceritakan pada Ibu."

"Kemarin malam, aku bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Siapa?" kata ibuku semakin penasaran.

"Ibu ingat, gadis peri yang dulu menjadi teman di masa kecilku. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya." Aku memberi tahu ibuku dan ekspresi ibuku terlihat... panik?

"Lalu?"

"Yah begitu, kami hanya sekedar berkenalan dan sedikit berbincang – bincang dengannya. Dan sepertinya ia lupa dengan diriku."

"Apa dia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang ibu, dia sepertinya lupa denganku. Dan lagi aku malah mengharapkan dia lupa tentang itu." Kataku sementara ingatan ku kembali ke masa lalu kami yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat dia harus tahu siapa dirimu."

"Iya, aku mengerti ibu. Jika waktunya sudah tepat aku pasti akan memberi tahu dia."

"Baiklah, ibu percaya denganmu. Ngomong – ngomong kau semakin lama semakin mirip dengan ayahmu." Ibuku lalu menunjuk tubuh atasku yang tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun alias bertelanjang dada sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang dan juga abs ku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar celoteh ibuku.

"Untung kalian ini keluarga ku, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah meleleh dan mimisan karena tidak tahan melihat tubuh kalian yang begitu _hot_." tambah ibuku sok dramatis. Lagi - lagi tanggapanku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku ibuku.

"Kalau bisa pakailah bajumu. Kau tidak lihat, setiap hari rumah kita ini tidak pernah sepi dari gadis – gadis werewolf yang sengaja mengintip hanya untuk melihat tubuh atletismu."

"Iya, ibuku sayang. Sebentar lagi kan aku juga akan bersiap – siap pergi ke kota."

"Hyukie, main yuk!"

"Hmmmmm, si pembuat onar sudah datang." Kata ibuku. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian pintu rumah kami sudah terbuka lebar dan ku lihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna coklat, dengan muka yang menyerupai orang – orang barat. Hidung mancung, bibir tebal dan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan, Lee Jaehwan.

"Selamat pagi, Noona ku yang paling cantik di Hutan Serigala ini." Jaehwan Hyung lalu menghampiri kami yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Ia memilih duduk di seberangku, tepat disebelah ibuku.

"Pasti Jaehwan Hyung ada maunya tuh, Bu." Kataku sambil menyantap sepotong telur.

"Noona, aku boleh kan sarapan disini." Katanya dengan nada memelas. Ibuku hanya memperhatikannya dengan muka datar.

"Jyani kelaparan noona, apa kau tidak lihat tubuh kurus ku ini." imbuhnya sambil mengelus – ngelus perut dan menunjukkan muka melasnya, tak lupa dengan _puppy eyes_ dan sikap manja ke ibuku. Jurus terjitunya jika ia sedang merayu ibuku.

"Kau kan kurus karena sedang diet, katanya mau perutmu jadi kotak – kotak." kataku.

"Diam kau bocah!" sanggahnya, matanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Lalu ia berpaling lagi ke arah ibuku sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ nya lagi.

"Iya, iya, masih ada bacon di dapur tadi. Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu."

" _Gomawoyo_ , Noonaku." Jaehwan Hyung mengucapkan terima kasih ke ibuku sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk memeluk ibuku.

"Berani kau peluk aku, tangan ini akan mendarat di pipimu." Ibuku menunjukkan telapak tangannya siap untuk menampar dan matanya memandang tajam ke arah Jaewhan Hyung.

"Tidak jadi kok noona, tenang saja. Hehehe." Jaehwan hyung menurunkan tangannya dan terkekeh.

"Aku siap – siap dulu, Hyung." Aku lalu bergegas ke kamarku untuk bersiap – siap.

Aku memilih memakai kaos berwarna putih dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ku tata rambutku ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan dahiku. Setelah siap aku pun kembali ke ruang makan. Kulihat Jaehwan Hyung sudah hampir selesai sarapan dan ibuku sedang menyiapkan minuman untuknya. Aku kembali duduk di tempatku semula.

"Selamat pagi, yah." Ayahku sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan benar kata ibuku, ayahku bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek, persis seperti aku tadi. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dengan muka kusut, sepertinya ia masih agak mabuk.

"Pagi, anak kesayangan ayah." jawab ayah membalas sapaan ku sambil memeluk ibu dari belakang. Jaehwan Hyung melirik ke arahku sambil menahan tawanya dan mulai menggodaku.

"Selamat pagi belahan jiwaku. Kau semakin hari semakin cantik saja." Ayahku memeluk ibuku dengan mesra dan langsung menyerbu ibuku dengan jurus seribu ciuman ke wajahnya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini dirumah, sedangkan Jaehwan hyung menatap mereka dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat jijik.

"Hentikan Inguk! Masih ada anak - anak disini. Apa kamu mau sarapan?" kata ibuku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat ayahku.

"Boleh. Tapi aku maunya makan kamu." Kata ayah tidak berhenti menggelayuti tubuh ibuku.

" _Aish!_ Ayo Hyuk kita berangkat! Terlalu lama disini bisa - bisa nonton proses pembuatan adikmu lagi." ujar Jaehwan hyung sambil menekan pada kata - kata terakhir di kalimatnya barusan dan segera menarik tubuhku keluar rumah.

"Mulutmu Lee Jaehwaaannn!." Kudengar ibu sudah murka dan meneriaki Jaehwan Hyung yang sudah melenggang pergi menjauhi rumah.

"Hyung, untuk apa sih kau datang tiap pagi kerumah?" kataku saat kami berjalan menuju rumah Jaehwan Hyung untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Kan aku mau jemput adik kesayanganku." Katanya sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ nya, tak lupa sebuah senyuman terlihat dari wajahnya dan tangannya menggandeng tanganku.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau numpang sarapan di rumahku dan lagi jurusmu itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku." Kataku dengan nada sarkas dan hanya disambut kekehan darinya.

Lee Jaehwan adalah orang yang ajaib menurutku. Aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

 _Hyuk sedang memakai sepatunya saat itu ketika ia terkaget - kaget dengan dobrakan pintu dari seorang anak laki - laki yang langsung melesat masuk kerumah barunya. Anak laki – laki tersebut memiliki rambut yang fluffy dan berwarna coklat. Matanya sangat lucu dengan iris berwarna gold kecoklatan. Hidungnya sangat mancung, pipinya yang chubby dan bibirnya yang tebal membuat wajah bocah itu terlihat menggemaskan._

 _"Siapa kamu? Ah, jangan – jangan Inguk Hyung menculik anak kecil sekarang. Inguuukkk Hyuunnggg." Celotehnya tanpa henti dan suara teriakannya terdengar begitu memekakkan di telinga Hyuk. Hyuk pun segera menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan - tangan kecilnya._

 _"Ada Apa Jaehwan? Kau selalu saja datang dengan suaramu yang begitu berisik." Inguk muncul dari balik pintu kamar dan menghampiri kedua anak itu._

 _"Dia siapa? Jangan – jangan Hyung menculik anak gadis lagi ya? Atau sekarang Hyung malah beralih menjadi penculik anak?." Selidik anak lelaki yang di panggil Jaehwan oleh Inguk tadi sambil kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada._

 _"Kapan aku menculik anak gadis orang, Jaehwan!?"_

 _"Hyung lupa gosip tentang gadis vampire yang kau culik itu, apa aku harus menceritakannya ulang padamu?."_

 _"Astaga, Lee Jaehwan. Kau terlalu sering berteman dengan noona – noona tukang gosip sampai – sampai sekarang kau jadi tukang gosip juga. Dan satu hal lagi aku tidak menculik gadis itu ataupun menculik anak."_

 _"Hmm, aku tak percaya hyung. Apa cantiknya sih gadis – gadis vampire itu?. Mereka bertubuh kurus, kulit mereka putih pucat. Mata mereka juga menyeramkan."_

 _"Maksudmu aku?"_

 _Seketika tubuh Jaehwan menegang, dan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara wanita yang sudah memelototinya dengan iris merah yang berpancar. Ia juga menunjukan taring – taringnya yang tajam bagai pisau. Jaehwan pun berteriak dan berlindung dibalik kaki Inguk._

 _"Jangan sedot darahku, imo. Darahku rasanya tidak enak." Kata Jaehwan sambil bersembunyi di kaki Inguk dan tangannya berusaha memegangi lehernya._

 _"Kau panggil aku Imo sedangkan Inguk kau panggil Hyung. Aku masih muda tahu." ujar wanita itu sambil menghampiri Jaehwan dan menjewer telinganya._

 _"Aw aw aw. Sakit tau. Iya iya aku akan memanggilmu noona." Jaehwan meringis kesakitan._

 _"Siapa sih dia? Berisik sekali suaranya." Tanya wanita itu ke Inguk._

 _"Dia Lee Jaehwan, adik sepupu jauhku. Dia memang terkenal pembuat onar disini. Walaupun begitu dia anak yang baik kok." Jelas Inguk. Lalu Inguk menghampiri Hyuk yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka saja dan mengajak Hyuk untuk menghampiri Jaehwan yang sedang mengelus – elus telinganya yang berwarna merah karena habis di jewer._

 _"Jaehwanie, kenalkan ini Hyuk anakku. Dan Hyukie mulai sekarang dia adalah Hyungmu dan Dia Nara ibu Hyuk."_

 _"Oh, jadi nama noona itu Nara. Jadi anak ini adikku, sekarang aku punya adik." Kata Jaehwan antusias menatap Hyuk dengan matanya yang terlihat berbinar – binar._

 _"Aigoo, Ia terlihat lucu." Celotehnya lagi sambil berusaha meremas pipi chubby dan mengelus – elus telinga serigala Hyuk._

 _"Dia bertingkah seperti orang dewasa padahal dirinya juga masih anak – anak." Kata Nara yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan kedua anak kecil itu._

 _"Namanya juga Lee Jaehwan." Inguk menimpali._

 _"Hyung, apa aku boleh mengajaknya bermain? Boleh yah?" Jaehwan memasang puppy eyesnya. Lalu Inguk beralih memandang Nara, Nara pun mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _"Silakan saja. Tapi ingat kau tidak boleh mengajarinya yang aneh – aneh dan kau harus menjaga adikmu. Paham?."_

 _"Siap Kapten! Ayo Hyuk kita main." Jaehwan mengenggam tangan Hyuk dan mengajaknya keluar rumah._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Inguk ketika Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat bayangan sinar bulan purnama yang akan segera muncul menggantikan matahari._

 _"Ah, jadi sekarang malam bulan purnama." kata Jaehwan. Hyuk hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti._

 _"Malam bulan purnama, jadi malam ini para werewolf akan berlomba - lomba untuk melolong menunjukkan siapa yang punya suara lolongan yang paling bagus. Apa kau tidak pernah melolong?" tanya Jaehwan yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Hyuk._

 _"Sini aku kasih contoh, suara lolongan ku paling bagus loh disini." lalu Jaehwan merubah dirinya menjadi sosok serigala berwarna coklat dan ia melolong dengan sangat merdunya. Hyuk yang baru pertama kali melihat dan mendengarnya merasa takjub. Matanya berbinar - binar dan ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencobanya. ia pun kemudian merubah tubuhnya menjadi sosok serigalanya._

 _"Wah warna bulumu sangat cantik!" Puji Jaehwan, Hyuk pun tersipu malu._

 _"Begini caranya, kau kumpulkan semua nafasmu dan kau buang perlahan – lahan melalui tenggorokanmu." Jaehwan memberikan contoh dan langsung dicoba oleh Hyuk. Namun bukan lolongan yang keluar dari mulut Hyuk, tetapi hanya pekikan - pekikan kecil yang terdengar seperti suara cegukan._

 _"Hahaha, suaramu seperti suara anjing yang sedang terjepit." Mendengar suara Hyuk, Jaehwan pun tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai terjerembab ke atas salju dan berguling kekanan kekiri. Hyuk yang mendengar suara tertawa Jaehwan, merasa frustasi dan kemudian menangis dengan kencang._

 _"Mianhae, mianhae Hyukkie. Sudahlah hentikan tangisanmu."kata Jaehwan merasa bersalah dan mencoba menghibur Hyuk. Tapi tangisan Hyuk tidak juga berhenti justru semakin menjadi – jadi. Mendengar tangisan Hyuk yang semakin kencang, akhirnya Jaehwan juga ikut menangis._

 _Tangisan mereka berdua terdengar oleh Nara dan Inguk yang langsung mendatangi dua anak kecil itu._

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Nara yang terlihat panik dan khawatir saat melihat Jaehwan dan Hyuk menangis._

 _"I- Ibu, aku tak bisa melolong." Hyuk menjawab dengan terbata – bata. Nara lalu menggendong Hyuk dan mengelus punggungnya berusaha untuk menenangkan Hyuk._

 _"Tenang saja. Nanti aku akan ajari Hyuk. Terus kenapa kau ikutan menangis Jaehwan?"tanya Inguk._

 _"Aku sudah minta maaf dan aku juga menghiburnya, tapi Hyuk tidak mau berhenti menangis. Aku kan jadi bingung, Hyung." Jelas Jaehwan dan tangisannya semakin kencang._

 _"Kau ini Jyani, sudahlah kalian berhenti menangis. Nanti akan kuberi kalian es krim." Bujuk Inguk sambil menggendong tubuh Jaehwan._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya Jaehwan, tangisannya berhenti dan senyuman lebar sudah terlihat di wajahnya saat mendengar kata – kata es krim. Inguk hanya menanggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Asyiiikkk." Jaehwan bersorak gembira dan mereka berempat berjalan pulang ke rumah Inguk._

 **Hyuk POV**

Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak bisa melolong.

"Kenapa kau senyum – senyum begitu?" tanya Jaehwan Hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan kusadari kami sudah hampir sampai toko musikku.

"Tidak apa – apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu saja Hyung." jawabku sekenanya.

"Aneh. Ah, kita sudah sampai." Katanya. Aku kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya sambil membuka pintu mobil. Kegiatanku terhenti ketika tangan Jaehwan Hyung menahan pundakku.

"Ada apa lagi, Hyung?" tanyaku malas sekaligus kebingungan.

"Matamu, Hyuk." Ia menunjuk ke arah mataku. Akupun melihat mataku dari kaca spion dan rupanya aku lupa merubah warna mataku yang belang ini. Aku kemudian memejamkan mataku dan berkonsentrasi untuk merubahnya. Setelah beberapa saat aku kemudian membuka mataku dan mataku sudah berubah menjadi hitam.

" _Thanks,_ Hyung."

"Sama – sama."

"Hyung, kau tidak usah menjemputku hari ini." kataku ketika sudah turun dari mobil.

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau menjemputmu, aku sudah bosan tahu jadi sopir pribadimu. Bye~" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Ia pun kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari ku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jaehwan Hyung yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Walaupun begitu ia tetaplah kakakku yang selalu menjagaku.


	12. Chapter XII - Is It Love?

**Ara POV**

Suatu hari Chaewon mengajakku untuk bertemu di cafe langganannya. Kami berjanji bertemu di depan kampus. Seperti biasa Chaewon mengenakan pakaian berwarna serba gelap. Ia memakai kaos berwarna abu - abu dengan rok mini berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak - kotak berwarna hitam dan merah. Ia juga memakai kaos kaki panjang berwarna hitam yg dipadukan dengan sepatu boot. Tak lupa ia memoles wajahnya dengan make up seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya. Rambut bob nya ia kuncir dengan karet rambut sehingga piercing yang memenuhi telinga kirinya terlihat. Semua pakaian serba gelap yang ia gunakan selalu terlihat swag pada dirinya.

Saat melihatku, ia langsung berlari memelukku dan mencium kedua pipiku. Ia terlihat bersemangat dan selalu ceria seperti biasanya. Kami pun beranjak pergi untuk langsung menuju cafe. Kami memilih untuk berjalan menuju cafe, karena menurut Chaewon cafe ini terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah sampai cafe.

Lumière Books Cafe, itulah nama cafe yang kami datangi. Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil saat Chaewon membuka pintu cafe. Jujur, Aku langsung takjub dengan suasana di dalamnya. Cafe ini di dominasi warna coklat dengan design interior yang terlihat classic. Lampu – lampu kecil tergantung menghiasi langit – langit. Terdapat tanaman – tanaman gantung yang berukuran sedang. Pada sisi jendela terdapat meja yang panjang dan tinggi yang dilengkapi kursi. Di pojok cafe diisi sofa – sofa dan meja berukuran panjang, sedangkan bagian tengah cafe diisi kursi – kursi kayu yang dilengkapi meja berbentuk bundar. Cafe ini terlihat sangat tenang dan juga cozy, tidak terlalu ramai namun juga tidak terlalu sepi.

Pantas saja Chaewon mengajakku ke sini, karena cafe ini sebagian besar diisi oleh rak – rak besar yang berisi berbagai jenis buku. Chaewon memilih untuk duduk di pojok cafe dekat dengan jendela. Ia langsung duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, sedangkan aku memilih untuk duduk di seberangnya membelakangi meja kasir. Aku langsung mengambil buku menu yang ada di meja dan melihat berbagai jenis makanan yang tertulis di menu. Menu dalam cafe ini didominasi oleh makanan ala barat dan sebagian ada yang berasal dari asia, termasuk korea tentunya.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, Hongbin oppa! Jadi shiftmu hari ini."suara Chaewon terdengar antusias. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku menu dan kulihat Hongbin oppa sudah membawa note kecil dan pulpen, siap untuk mencatat pesanan kami. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih, terdapat kantong kecil di bagian dada kiri yang bertuliskan nama cafe dan juga sebuah name tag hitam bertulis 'Lee Hongbin' di atasnya. Ia memakai celana hitam dan juga apron hitam yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Kau lagi Chaewon, aku bosan melihatmu." Ledek Hongbin oppa sambil berpura – pura memasang wajah bosan.

"Yakin bosan? Nanti kalau nggak ketemu aku, Oppa kangen lagi." Chaewon mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Hongbin oppa. Kali ini Hongbin oppa tampak jijik dengan kelakuan Chaewon barusan, Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Oppa, perkenalkan ini temanku Kim Ara." Chaewon berusaha mengenalkan Hongbin oppa padaku. Hongbin oppa langsung melihatku dan terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar namaku seakan baru tersadar jika ada sosokku disini.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya kok, Apa kabar Ara?" katanya padaku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi kedua sisi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Oppa." Kataku sambil membalas senyumannya. Hongbin oppa terus saja memandangiku sampai Chaewon berdeham cukup keras yang membuat Hongbin oppa tersadar dan salah tingkah.

"Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku Chicken Cordon Bleu minumnya Blue Chai Latte. Kamu, Ara?"

"Aku Garlic Lemon Shrimp minumnya Ice Vanilla Latte."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Makanan kalian akan segera disiapkan." Kata Hongbin oppa sembari melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mengantarkan note pesanan kami. Chaewon kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan matanya terlihat mulai mengantuk. Sedangkan aku melihat – lihat suasana cafe yang berada di sekitar ku hingga aku pun teringat sesuatu.

"Chaewon, apa di kampus kita ada yang bernama Han Sang Hyuk?" Chaewon akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dari sofa dan mulai fokus melihatku.

"Han Sang Hyuk? Hmm.. sepertinya tidak ada. Mengapa?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya penasaran dengannya."

"Ayo ceritakan padaku tentangnya!" Chaewon meminta ku untuk bercerita tentang Hyuk. Akhirnya ku ceritakan saat awal aku bertemu dengan Hyuk sampai Ia mau mengantarkan aku untuk pulang. Bagaimana tampan wajahnya dan perlakuannya yang sweet terhadapku. Chaewon terlihat semakin penasaran dan ia semakin bersemangat untuk mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran dengan sosok Hyuk. By the way, apa kamu menyukainya?" Chaewon memasang wajah penuh senyuman dan mata yang terus menggodaku.

"Ah, tidak. Kita kan baru saja bertemu. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya." Sanggahku, salah tingkah.

"Yakin... Tapi sepertinya wajahmu berkata lain. Buktinya kamu terlihat bersemangat saat menceritakan sosok Hyuk dan sekarang muka mu saja sudah merah seperti udang rebus." Chaewon pun tertawa melihat ekspresi ku yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Ini pesanan kalian." Percakapan kami terpotong dengan kedatangan Hongbin Oppa yang mengantarkan pesanan kami. Aku sudah ingin menyantap makananku ketika aku menyadari ada sebuah cheesecake didepanku.

"Oppa, aku tidak merasa memesan cheesecake." Kataku kebingungan.

"Ini dariku untukmu. Yah, sebagai tanda perkenalan kita." Hongbin oppa memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Buatku mana, Oppa?" Chaewon memelas dan memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Beli sendiri!" jawab Hongbin oppa dan kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Aish, menyebalkan!" Chaewon memasang muka kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ah, iya maaf Ara aku lupa." Tiba – tiba Hongbin oppa sudah kembali ke meja kami lagi.

"Apa lusa besok kamu ada acara?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau mau menemaniku untuk hunting foto?" Aku kebingungan dengan ajakan Hongbin oppa yang tiba - tiba dan melihat ke arah Chaewon untuk minta pendapatnya. Chaewon hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya memintaku untuk menerima ajakan Hongbin oppa.

"Hmm, Baiklah oppa."

"Aku nggak di ajak Oppa?" tanya Chaewon.

"Aku sudah bosan mengajakmu." Hongbin mencoba menggoda Chaewon dan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Chaewon.

"Aish, sudah sana pergi! Kami sudah lapar tahu." Chaewon mendengus kesal. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang seperti tom and jerry. Akhirnya Hongbin oppa kembali ke meja kasir.

"Kamu beruntung sekali bisa langsung di ajak jalan sama sang pangeran kampus." Kata Chaewon saat kami sudah menyelesaikan makan siang kami.

"Sang pangeran kampus?"

"Hongbin oppa itu adalah pria tertampan di kampus, dia sangat populer. Banyak wanita yang ingin dekat apalagi mau menjadi pacarnya. Dan kamu, dengan sendirinya Ia mendekatimu. Itu tandanya kan kamu sungguh beruntung."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja."

"Percayalah padaku, dia itu menyukaimu." Kata Chaewon.

"Apa kamu juga menyukainya?" tanyaku tiba – tiba sehingga membuat Chaewon yang sedang minum pun tersedak lalu aku menyodorkannya sebuah tisu sambil meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa?! Tidak akan! Maaf saja walaupun dia tampan dan memang manis, tapi dia bukan tipeku. Aku lebih suka pria yang mempunyai wajah badboy."

"Jadi, kamu pilih Hyuk atau Hongbin oppa?" Chaewon senyum – senyum dan mulai menggodaku.

"Jangan mulai menggodaku, Chaewon." Kataku, wajahku mulai terasa panas.

"Sebenarnya aku belum bertemu lagi dengan Hyuk dan aku juga masih penasaran dengan sosoknya." Ujarku.

"Kamu datangi saja tokonya, siapa tahu dia ada disana." Usul Chaewon

"Lalu apa alasanku kalau begitu saja datang ke sana?" tanyaku. Chaewon mulai berpikir.

"Ah, kamu belikan saja dia beberapa cake dari cafe ini lalu bilang saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolong dan mengantarkanmu."

"Boleh juga sih. Bagaimana kalau kamu menemaniku ke sana?" pintaku.

"Aku mau saja, sayangnya hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan dan harus masuk lebih awal karena ada anak baru yang harus ku ajari."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus berjuang sendiri."

"Hwaiting! Semoga berhasil."Chaewon lalu tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya. Lalu kami membereskan tas kami dan pergi menuju meja kasir untuk membayar pesanan kami. Tak lupa aku juga membeli beberapa potong cake untuk Hyuk. Saat di meja kasir, aku sempat bertukar kontak dengan Hongbin Oppa. Akhirnya aku dan Chaewon berpamitan dan kami berpisah.

Aku mengendap – ngendap di depan toko musik Hyuk. Perasaanku sangat gelisah, takut dan juga khawatir. Berbagai pertanyaan buruk telah menghantui otakku. Bagaimana kalau Hyuk menganggap ku sebagai gadis aneh? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggap ku sebagai penguntit? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggap ku sebagai gadis yang agresif?. Namun, segera ku buang jauh – jauh pikiran buruk itu dari otakku. Dan memberanikan diri untuk memasuki tokonya. Tokonya terlihat sepi, tidak nampak sosok Hyuk disini. Aku mencoba melihat kesana – kemari mencari sosok tegapnya.

"Kamu cari apa?" suara Hyuk yang tiba – tiba terdengar, membuatku terkejut.

Kehadiran Hyuk sukses membuatku menjadi gelagapan dan melupakan alasan utamaku datang ke sini. Hyuk terlihat memandangiku, dengan sabar menunggu jawabanku. Aku akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutanku.

"A-aku mencarimu. Aku membawakanmu beberapa cake sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kamu telah menolong dan mengantarkanku waktu itu." ku berikan kotak cake itu ke Hyuk.

"Kamu tidak perlu repot – repot." Katanya sambil menerima kotak cake yang aku sodorkan.

"Ayo temani aku makan cake ini."aku baru saja ingin menolak dan seperti sebelumnya ia langsung pergi lewat pintu belakang dan kembali membawa nampan berisi dua buah minuman dan juga cake yang telah ia letakkan di piring kecil. Kami pun makan cake sambil berbincang – bincang sedikit.

"Apa setelah ini kamu ada acara?"tanyanya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak ada."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ku ajak untuk berjalan – jalan sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Iya. Sekarang. Kajja!" Hyuk dengan cepat merapikan piring dan gelas – gelas yang kami pakai dan membawanya ke belakang toko. Lalu ia kembali untuk menuntunku keluar dan memintaku untuk menunggunya sebentar sembari Ia menutup tokonya. Lalu ia pergi ke arah belakang toko melalui gang kecil yang berada di sebelah toko. Tak berapa lama ia akhirnya muncul dengan mengendarai motor... Harley?! Hyuk memarkirkan motor Harleynya di depanku dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu sembari ia berlari ke belakang lagi. Mataku tak lepas memandangi motor berukuran besar yang terparkir didepanku.

'Kira – kira apa yang dipikirkan Wonshik oppa kalau ia tahu aku naik motor. Dan lagi bukan saja sembarang motor tapi Harley Davidson?!' batinku

'Syukurlah hari ini aku tidak jadi memakai rok pendek.' batinku sambil memandangi celana jeans yang ku kenakan.

"Ara-ssi..." Suara lembut Hyuk membuyarkan lamunanku, kulihat Ia sudah memakai jaket leather berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah dengan dua buah helm ditangannya.

"Kamu tidak keberatan kan kalau ku ajak jalan - jalan dengan motor?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm kepadaku.

"Tidak apa – apa kok." Jawabku sambil mengambil helm yang di tawarkan Hyuk lalu mulai memakainya. Hyuk melihat aku kesulitan saat memakai helm.

"Sini biar ku bantu." Hyuk pun sedikit menunduk untuk membantuku mengancingkan helm. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat dan ia benar – benar terlihat sangat tampan. Setelah selesai ia langsung naik ke motornya dan menungguku. Ia memberi isyarat agar aku berpegangan pada bahu kekarnya saat hendak menaiki motornya dan aku mengikutinya. Sejujurnya, aku masih merasa canggung saat berdekatan dengannya.

"Kalau kamu mau memelukku juga tidak apa – apa, kurasa cara itu lebih aman." katanya. Aku pun memberanikan untuk memeluk pinggangnya dan sebisa mungkin ku jaga tanganku agar tidak mengenai bagian perutnya. Aku merasakan pipi ku yang mulai memanas.

"Siap?" tanyanya dan aku segera mengiyakannya. Hyuk kemudian memakai helmnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan kami pun mulai meninggalkan toko musik.

Hyuk mengendarai motornya dengan sangat hati – hati, tidak terlalu pelan namun juga tidak terlalu cepat. Ia seakan memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat – lihat pemandangan yang kami lewati. Kami melewati jalanan yang asri, kanan kiri jalanan dipenuhi oleh pohon – pohon yang sangat tinggi dengan dahan rindang seakan menjadi atap untuk jalanan yang kami lewati. Musim gugur membuat daun – daunnya menjadi berwarna orange, berguguran dengan sangat indah hingga menutupi bahu jalanan.

Aku tersadar jika Hyuk mulai mengendarai motornya menjauh dari kota dan menuju ke arah bukit. Gedung – gedung telah berubah menjadi hutan – hutan yang dihiasi oleh aura musim gugur. Pepohonan dengan dedaunannya yang berguguran merubah warna tanah menjadi orange. Semakin lama kondisi jalan semakin menanjak, hutan – hutan telah berubah menjadi tebing – tebing yang tinggi. Dari jauh kulihat sebuah terowongan yang akan segera kami lewati.

"Ara, berpeganganlah yang erat ke pinggangku." Seru Hyuk. Suara mesin motor dan juga angin yang berhembus membuatku tidak dapat mendengar kata – katanya dengan jelas ditambah lagi telingaku tertutup oleh helm. Setelah melewati terowongan, aku dapat melihat sebuah air terjun yang muncul dari atas tebing. Hyuk memelankan laju motornya, memberiku kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Aku merasa sangat takjub dengan pemandangannya. Air terjun itu lumayan tinggi, ujungnya jatuh tepat di tepi jalan dan menciptakan sebuah kolam kecil yang sekitarnya terdapat batu – batu besar. Pagar pembatas terlihat disekitarnya seakan menjaga air terjun itu. Percikan – percikan yang ditimbulkan oleh air terjun menciptakan pelangi kecil yang menambah keindahan air terjun. Hyuk pun menepikan motornya tepat di seberang air terjun.

"Ayo, kita lihat ke sana sebentar." Katanya saat sudah melepaskan helmnya, aku kemudian melepaskan helmku dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kurasakan tangan besar Hyuk sudah menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku untuk menyebrang jalan. Hyuk lalu berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas dan membantuku untuk melompati pagar itu. Ia juga membantuku untuk melewati batu – batu yang berukuran besar dan menjagaku agar tidak terpeleset. Akhirnya kami sampai di pinggir kolam tepat di bawah air terjun. Aku berjongkok mencoba menyentuh jernihnya air yang ada di kolam.

Tiba – tiba angin yang cukup kencang berhembus dan membuat percikan – percikan air terjun itu mengenai tubuhku. Rasa dinginnya membuat ku tergelitik dan aku tanpa sadar tertawa. Hyuk yang melihat kondisiku ikut tertawa lalu ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuhku.

"Pakai jaketku, biar tubuhmu tetap hangat." Katanya sambil menunduk mengancingkan kancing jaketnya. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah langit, matahari mulai terbenam dan menghasilkan cahaya senja yang cantik.

"Tidak keberatankan kalau aku mengajakmu untuk makan malam."ajak Hyuk sambil memasang senyuman termanisnya.

"Tidak kok, lagipula aku juga mulai lapar."

"Kalau begitu, Kajja!"katanya sambil menuntunku kembali ke motornya. Kami lalu memakai helm kami dan Hyuk mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Lebih baik kamu memelukku saja, soalnya kondisi jalan arah pulang itu berkelok – kelok." Kemudian tangannya menuntun kedua tanganku untuk memeluknya sehingga tanganku sekarang menyentuh bagian perutnya. Aku bisa merasakan abs nya yang ada dibalik sweater yang ia gunakan, membuat wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Hyuk mulai melajukan motornya menuju ke arah kota. Selama dalam perjalanan aku merasakan angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahku, aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggung Hyuk sambil menikmati sinar matahari senja yang mulai berganti dengan gelapnya malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami tiba di depan cafe dan ternyata Hyuk memilih untuk makan malam di cafe tempat tadi aku dan Chaewon makan siang. Setelah memarkirkan motor dan juga melepas helm kami, Hyuk kembali menggandeng tanganku memasuki cafe.

'Sudah beberapa kalinya hari ini Hyuk menggandeng tanganku. Tapi mengapa aku menikmatinya.' Batinku.

Ia terus melewati meja kasir dan menuju sebuah anak tangga yang sedikit tersembunyi. Pantas saja siang tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Lalu ia menuntunku untuk menaiki tangga tersebut menuju atap cafe. Kondisi atap cafe benar – benar berbeda dengan kondisi yang ada di bawah. Tembok di lantai atas terbuat dari bata – bata yang tersusun rapi yang dihiasi lentera - lentera kecil bercahaya kuning di sisi - sisinya. Tanaman – tanaman hias tampak menghiasi sudut – sudut cafe. Sofa – sofa cantik dan meja – meja kecil tampak mendominasi. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Cahaya kuning yang timbul dari lilin kecil yang berada di meja membuat suasana terasa romantis.

Hyuk mengajakku ke sebuah sofa dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kami kemudian memesan makanan dan minuman. Aku memesan Mashed Potato with Meatball sedangkan Hyuk memesan Korean Bulgogi Steak dan kami juga memesan dua botol air mineral. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami, aku mulai memperhatikan sofa yang ku duduki. Sofanya sangat nyaman dan designnya sangat cantik menurutku.

"Kamu boleh ke galeri ayahku kalau mau." Kata Hyuk. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan pikiranku yang terdengar olehnya. Aku melihat ke arahnya tampak bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Ayahku yang membuat sofa – sofa disini dan juga semua interior yang ada di cafe berasal dari galeri ayahku. Kalau kamu mau, nanti ku antarkan ke galeri ayahku."tawarnya

"Hmm, boleh saja. Lain waktu aku akan ke sana."kataku.

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu makan disini?" katanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak tahu.

"Lihatlah ke atas." Pintanya. Aku kemudian menurutinya. Aku terkejut sekaligus takjub ketika memandang ke atas. Cafe ini ternyata langsung beratapkan langit dan kulihat langit tampak begitu cantik dihiasi bintang – bintang yang membentang di seluruh penjuru membentuk sebuah Milky Way. Aku sungguh beruntung pindah ke kota kecil yang terletak di dataran tinggi ini. Jika di kota besar dulu mana mungkin aku bisa melihat bintang – bintang sebagus ini.

Ketika aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa senang ku ke Hyuk, ku lihat Hyuk sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh kekaguman terhadapku. Aku seakan bisa melihat bintang yang ada di langit berpindah ke matanya. Perlahan ku rasakan jika wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku dan aku tidak mampu mengelaknya seakan matanya menghipnotisku. Wajah kami semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya sebuah suara membuat kami tersadar dan menjauhkan diri. Seorang waiter telah tiba mengantarkan pesanan kami dan membuat kami menjadi salah tingkah. Akhirnya kami menyantap makan malam kami ditemani oleh rasa canggung.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kami segera turun menuju ke meja kasir. Ku lihat Hongbin oppa masih belum selesai kerja paruh waktunya. Saat didepannya, aku menyapanya dan memperkenalkan Hyuk kepadanya. Aku seakan bisa melihat sebuah kilat saat mereka berjabat tangan dan saling bertatapan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Aura ketegangan mulai terasa di antara mereka berdua.

'Aneh.' pikirku. Aku dengan segera mengajak Hyuk untuk keluar cafe sambil berpamitan pada Hongbin oppa.

Saat aku hendak mengenakan helm, tiba – tiba Hyuk menarik tanganku dan menuntun ku berjalan ke arah gang kecil yang berada tak jauh dari cafe. Kami berjalan melewati gang kecil yang cukup gelap namun aku tak menaruh rasa curiga pada Hyuk sedikitpun. Kami hampir tiba di ujung gang, saat tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya terang terlihat. Kami tiba di sebuah danau kecil yang berada di tengah kota.

Pagar – pagar dengan ornamen – ornamen indah tampak berada di tepi danau. Pohon – pohon tampak tumbuh di sekitar danau, daunnya yang sudah gugur digantikan oleh lampu – lampu kecil bercahaya kuning. Bangku – bangku tampak telah tersedia di setiap sudut dan dilengkapi oleh lampu – lampu taman. Tak jauh dari danau terdapat menara jam besar yang berkilau sangat indah. Sudah berapa kali mataku dibuat takjub oleh pemandangan indah seperti ini.

"Saat musim dingin dan air yang berada di danau membeku biasanya warga kota akan membuat danau ini menjadi arena ice skating." Jelas Hyuk ketika kami sudah berada di balik pagar yang berada di tepi danau.

"Benarkah?" kataku.

"Yups benar. Apa kamu bisa bermain ice skating?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Bahkan berdiri dengan memakai sepatu ice skating pun aku tidak mampu."

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku ajarkan kamu bermain ice skating."

"Janji?" kataku sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingku. Ia kemudian membalas mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jariku.

"Janji. Ayo sudah saatnya kita pulang!" ajaknya sambil menyodorkan tangan besarnya untuk ku genggam. Aku membalas menggegam tangan kekarnya. Seharian bergenggaman tangan dengan Hyuk membuat tanganku terbiasa dengan rasa hangat yang timbul dari genggamannya. Hyuk lalu mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah.

Saat tiba didepan rumahku, aku disambut oleh wajah melongo dari Wonshik oppa. Sudah pasti dia terkejut saat melihatku bersama laki – laki apalagi aku diantar pulang menggunakan motor. Aku kemudian turun dari motor dan melepas helmku dan memberikannya pada Hyuk.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengajakku jalan – jalan hari ini." kataku, kuyakin perasaan senang dan bahagia bisa terdengar dari suaraku. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

"Sama – sama. Sudah istirahatlah dan semoga kamu bermimpi indah nanti." Kata Hyuk. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan beranjak pergi. Aku menunggu sampai sosoknya menghilang dari pandanganku. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan benar saja aku sudah dicegat oleh Wonshik oppa. Ia terlihat sudah siap untuk berangkat ke tempat kerja sambilannya.

"Siapa dia? Teman kampus? Jurusan Apa?" Wonshik oppa langsung memberondongiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku terus saja melangkah menuju ke kamarku namun Wonshik oppa tetap mengikuti bahkan sampai masuk ke kamarku.

"Kim Ara, jawablah pertanyaanku." Pintanya.

"Iih, oppa. Sudah sana berangkat kerja, aku mau istirahat tahu." Pintaku sambil mendorong tubuh Wonshik oppa untuk keluar dari kamarku. Saat dia sudah berada di luar aku pun langsung mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku menaruh tas dan melepaskan sepatuku dan aku tersadar jika masih mengenakan jaket Hyuk. Aku duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegang jaket tersebut.

Seharian ini Hyuk benar – benar sudah membuatku senang dan bahagia. Jantungku dibuat berdetak tak menentu jika sedang bersamanya. Wajahku selalu memanas saat ia bersikap manis padaku. Astaga, apa tadi kita hampir berciuman? Aku kemudian berbaring sambil terus memegangi jaket Hyuk. Aroma tubuh Hyuk tercium dari jaketnya, wangi jasmine bercampur dengan mint yang mendominasi.

'Apa benar kata Chaewon, kalau aku sudah menyukainya.' Saat memikirkan kata – kata itu, jantungku kembali berdetak hebat. Terbayang saat tadi wajah Hyuk menatapku dengan penuh kekaguman dan kembali wajahku terasa hangat. Ah, molla. Aku pun perlahan tertidur sambil memeluk jaket Hyuk.


	13. Chapter XIII - Dilema

**Author POV**

'Aduh, aku terlambat lagi. Bisa – bisa gajiku dipotong oleh Seungho oppa.' Oceh Chaewon.

Chaewon tampak berlari menyusuri jalanan kota. Ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk kerja part-timenya . Tidak berapa lama ia tiba di sebuah gedung bertingkat berwarna hitam dan segera memasuki gedung tersebut dari pintu samping. Ia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju lokernya di ruang karyawan. Karena Chaewon berlari sambil terus memandangi jam nya, ia sampai menabrak seseorang. Langkah Chaewon pun terhenti, isi tas yang dibawanya berhamburan ke lantai.

"Astaga! Mianhae." Chaewon membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf dan segera mengambil barang – barangnya. Orang itu pun segera membantu Chaewon. Setelah selesai membereskan barang – barangnya ia kemudian berdiri dan meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Mata Chaewon terbelalak saat melihat sosok orang tersebut, terpesona dengan sosoknya. Aura laki - laki badboy terlihat dari wajah tampannya tapi entah mengapa Chaewon menyukainya. Garis wajahnya tegas namun tidak meninggalkan kesan lembut darinya. Bibir tipis dan hidungnya yang lumayan mancung menambah kesan kuat saat melihatnya. Ia terlihat gagah, Chaewon bisa melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar samar – samar tampak dari kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, postur tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi.

"Tidak apa – apa." Kata sosok itu saat Chaewon minta maaf berkali – kali padanya. Suaranya laki – laki itu terdengar begitu indah di telinga Chaewon. Suara husky yang manly sekaligus sexy. Chaewon tidak sadar kalau ia terus saja memandanginya sampai laki – laki itu berusaha untuk menyadarkan Chaewon dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf aku harus segera pergi." Kata Chaewon saat tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan laki – laki itu dan memasuki ruang karyawan. Ia segera berjalan ke loker dan mengambil baju kerjanya. Tak berapa Chaewon sudah memakai baju kerjanya. Ia tampak memakai make up tipis untuk wajahnya. Ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang ia gulung bagian tangannya sampai ke bagian lengannya, celana hitam tampak menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, dilengkapi dengan apron hitam yang ia ikatkan di pinggangnya.

Chaewon tampak mengendap – ngendap saat memasuki bar tempat ia bekerja. Namun langkahnya diketahui oleh Yang Seungho yang tak lain adalah bos di tempat kerjanya.

"Kau telat lagi, Chaewon." Kata Seungho. Chaewon pun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi bosnya yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Seungho sudah memaklumi sifat telat Chaewon. Walaupun begitu Chaewon adalah pekerja yang ulet baginya.

"Mana anak baru yang kau bilang itu, Oppa?" kata Chaewon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Itu dia disana, aku akan kenalkan padamu. Kim Wonshik! Kemarilah." Kata Seungho. Chaewon melihat sosok laki – laki yang ditabraknya tadi mulai mendekati dirinya dan Seungho. Saat berjalan, sosok laki – laki itu seakan meneriakan kata – kata sexy dari tubuhnya. Chaewon bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, wajahnya semakin memanas. Kalau saja lampu di bar tidak temaram, mungkin saja semua orang bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Chaewon ini Wonshik, dan Wonshik ini Chaewon, dia yang akan mengajarimu. Chaewon ajari dia semua yang kamu tahu yah. Aku mau ke kantorku dulu." Seungho kemudian meninggalkan Chaewon dan Wonshik yang tampak canggung satu sama lain.

"Jadi pertama aku harus apa, sunbae?" tanya Wonshik berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan, sunbae." Kata Chaewon.

"Apa?" tanya Wonshik yang kebingungan mendengar kata – kata yang diucapkan oleh Chaewon.

"Aku tidak begitu suka jika ada orang yang lebih tua memanggilku dengan sebutan sunbae, itu membuatku malah terlihat tua. Aku yakin kamu lebih tua dariku." Jelas Chaewon sambil tersenyum ke arah Wonshik.

"Aku kelahiran 93, kamu?"

"Aku 95."

"Ah, kamu setahun lebih tua dari adikku. Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku Oppa." Kata Wonshik sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Chaewon, membuat muka Chaewon semakin memerah.

'Please! Hentikan! Bisa – bisa aku meleleh kalau kau mulai menggodaku.' Batin Chaewon.

"Jangan mulai menggodaku Oppa, sini aku ajari kamu untuk menata meja dan kursi." Kata Chaewon mengajak Wonshik untuk membantunya mengatur kursi dan meja – meja yang akan mereka siapkan.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dan itu saatnya Chaewon untuk kembali pulang. Chaewon sudah berada diluar bar dan menunggu kendaraan untuk pulang. Saat tiba – tiba sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih berhenti di depannya. Lalu sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan Chaewon membungkukkan badan untuk melihat siapa sang pengemudi itu.

"Oppa? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Chaewon kaget sekaligus heran dengan Wonshik.

"Menjemputmu. Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang." ajak Wonshik.

"Tidak usah repot – repot oppa. Aku bisa..." omongan Chaewon segera dipotong oleh Wonshik.

"Sudah sangat larut, bahaya kalau seorang gadis sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini. Tenang saja aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat sampai rumahmu." Ajak Wonshik.

"Baiklah. Maaf merepotkan." Kata Chaewon sambil membuka pintu mobil dan kemudian duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi, lalu ia segera memakai seatbelt.

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja di bar kalau kau punya mobil mewah seperti ini, Oppa?" tanya Chaewon merasa keheranan. Saat mereka mulai menelusuri jalanan kota menuju rumah Chaewon.

"Jadi, mobil ini mobil impianku sejak lama. Aku mulai menabung uang jajanku bertahun – tahun namun saat aku sudah bisa membeli mobil ini dan membawanya pulang ke rumahku, ayahku marah besar dan beliau menghukumku dengan tidak memberi ku uang jajan lagi." jelas Wonshik.

"Kau ada – ada saja, Oppa." Chaewon pun tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar cerita Wonshik.

"Yah, lagipula memang sudah saatnya aku mencari nafkah sendiri." tambah Wonshik.

"Ah, itu apartemenku oppa." Kata Chaewon sambil tangannya menunjuk sebuah gedung apartement sederhana berlantai 2.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkanku, Oppa."Chaewon kemudian melepas seatbeltnya dan turun dari mobil.

"Sama – sama. Semoga kau tidur nyenyak." Kata Wonshik

"Hati – hati di jalan, Oppa." Balas Chaewon dan Wonshik segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Chaewon berdiri memandangi mobil Wonshik yang semakin menjauhinya kemudian ia berjalan ke apartementnya yang berada di lantai kedua.

Saat memasuki apartementnya, Chaewon langsung merosot di belakang pintu sambil memegangi dadanya.

'Astaga, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Masa iya aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku kan baru saja bertemu.' Celotehnya.

'Dia benar – benar tipeku.' Tambahnya. Dengan segera ia masuk kekamarnya dan bersiap – siap untuk tidur.

 **Ara POV**

Aku sedang menunggu Hongbin oppa di sebuah halte dekat dengan kampus. Hongbin oppa bisa saja menjemputku di rumah namun aku tak mau jika Wonshik oppa mulai mengeluarkan sifat sister complex nya saat bertemu dengan Hongbin oppa. Jadi, pagi ini aku memilih untuk bertemu di tempat lain.

Tak berapa lama, aku melihat Hongbin oppa sudah berlari menghampiri ku. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket jeans berwarna biru dan celana berwarna hitam. Ia tampak memakai tas ransel berwarna hitam dan kamera DSLR yang selalu setia tergantung di lehernya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tak beraturan saat berada di depanku.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya padaku saat ia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku juga baru tiba." Kataku

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hmm, hari ini rencananya aku akan memotret pemandangan di danau. Yang pertama tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi kita jalan kaki saja. Tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Baiklah."

"Kajja!" Ajaknya. Kami berjalan beriringan, Hongbin oppa terlihat selalu siap memotret dengan kameranya. Ketika kami berjalanpun ia dengan sigap langsung memotret pemandangan yang menurutnya indah. Sesekali ia menunjukkan hasil fotonya kepadaku. Kemampuan Hongbin oppa dalam photography memang sudah tak di ragukan lagi. Saat di kampus, aku sering sekali melihat hasil fotonya yang selalu terpajang di mading. Biasanya Chaewon yang menemani Hongbin oppa untuk hunting foto, karena mereka sama – sama anggota klub photography di kampus. Namun hari ini, entah kenapa Hongbin oppa tiba – tiba saja mengajakku. Padahal aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan dunia photography.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ku lihat kami sudah sampai di sebuah danau di tengah kota. Tunggu, bukankah ini adalah danau yang kemarin malam Hyuk tunjukkan kepadaku.

Sambil menunggu Hongbin oppa yang sedang asyik mengambil gambar, aku memilih berteduh di bawah pohon maple besar yang daunnya berguguran dengan sangat indah. Lalu aku memandang ke arah dimana aku dan Hyuk kemarin malam berdiri sambil menikmati pemandangan di danau. Aku memutar ulang memori yang ada di otakku, saat Hyuk berjanji kepadaku untuk mengajari ku bermain ice skating saat winter, saat Hyuk memandang ku dengan penuh kekaguman dan kami hampir saja berciuman di cafe. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang, wajahku memanas saat aku mengingat semua kejadian itu.

Tiba – tiba flash kamera mengagetkanku sehingga pandanganku beralih ke Hongbin oppa yang sedang mengarahkan kameranya dan bersiap untuk memotret ku lagi.

"Oppa, kenapa kau selalu saja memotretku diam – diam?" kataku merasa sedikit terganggu, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka di foto.

"Mianhae Ara, aku tidak tahan untuk memotretmu dan lagi momennya sedang bagus. Apa kau mau lihat hasilnya?" katanya sambil menyodorkan layar kameranya kepadaku. Ku lihat hasil foto yang di ambil oleh Hongbin oppa benar – benar sangat bagus. Bukan karena aku sebagai modelnya, namun karena latar belakang pohon maple besar dimana aku berdiri. Daunnya yang berguguran berwarna orange seakan menyatu dengan mantel coklat yang sedang aku kenakan sekarang membuat fotonya terlihat lebih hidup.

"Ara, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu."

"Mau membicarakan apa, Oppa?"

"Sebaiknya kita duduk di sebelah sana saja, biar lebih nyaman ngobrolnya." Ajak Hongbin oppa sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami.

"Jadi, ada seorang gadis yang sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa sudah jatuh cinta dengannya dan aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya." Ungkapnya saat kami sudah duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan danau.

"Wah, benarkah? Siapa gadis itu, apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kamu kenal kok dengannya, kenal banget malah. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu sekarang."

"Ah oppa, kau membuatku penasaran."

'Siapa yah kira – kira? Jangan – jangan Chaewon?' pikirku penasaran.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana. Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, oppa. Jadi kita mulai darimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menentukan tempat yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaanku, apa kau mau menemaniku kesana dan menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Tenang saja, akan ku bantu kok."

"Ayo sebaiknya kita ke sana." Ajak Hongbin oppa. Lalu kami berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang ternyata sengaja ia parkirkan di cafe tempat ia bekerja. Hongbin oppa menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan halaman parkir.

Hongbin oppa mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari pusat kota. Dan aku merasakan kalau rute yang dia ambil adalah rute ke arah rumahku. Ia terus saja melajukan mobilnya melewati rumahku dan kami tampak menuju ke arah kawasan Hutan Serigala. Benar saja, Hongbin oppa memasuki gerbang utama menuju Hutan Serigala dan segera mencari tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Hongbin oppa kemudian membuka seatbelt yang ia gunakan dan kemudian turun dari mobil. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku memilih hutan ini sebagai tempat menyatakan cintaku." kata Hongbin oppa ketika membaca raut muka ku yang kebingungan.

"Di dalam Hutan ini ada sebuah danau besar yang sangat indah pemandangannya dan di sisi danau itu terdapat gazebo kecil, kurasa tempat itu cocok untuk menyatakan perasaanku." Jelasnya.

Lalu ia mengajakku untuk mengikutinya menuju danau yang ia ceritakan. Sambil berjalan aku melihat – lihat pemandangan hutan disekitar ku. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan hutan ini. Lalu seketika aku teringat akan semua mimpi – mimpi yang pernah ku alami. Hutan ini, hutan yang selalu ada dimimpiku.

"Ini danau yang kuceritakan tadi." Kata Hongbin oppa. Karena terlalu larut dalam pikiran ku, aku pun tidak sadar kalau kami sudah sampai ke danau yang kami tuju.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat kondisi danau, danau ini persis sama seperti yang ada didalam mimpiku. Danau yang tepinya ditumbuhi ilalang – ilalang yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan diapit oleh perbukitan. Danau dimana aku bertemu dengan sosok yang seakan selalu menunggu ku di sebuah dermaga.

Tunggu, kalau benar ini danau yang sama di mimpiku seharusnya ada sebuah dermaga. Aku kemudian berjalan mendekati danau menjauhi hongbin oppa mencari sebuah dermaga dan benar saja dugaanku ada sebuah dermaga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gazebo kecil.

'Apa sosok laki – laki itu Hongbin oppa?' pikirku. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Hongbin oppa yang mulai menyusulku dan berdiri disebelahku.

'Tapi tidak mungkin, sosok itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari Hongbin oppa.' Aku mulai merasakan sakit di kepalaku saat mencoba untuk mengingat sosok yang ada dimimpiku dan aku berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kim Ara." Hongbin oppa tiba – tiba saja menggenggam salah satu tanganku dengan kedua tangannya dan memandangiku dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi..." tambahnya. Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya yang gemetaran. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin gugup saat aku membalas tatapan matanya.

"Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Dan semakin lama perasaanku suka ku ini sudah bertumbuh menjadi rasa cinta. Jadi..." Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuannya, aku tidak menyangka kalau Hongbin oppa benar – benar menyukaiku.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Aku hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan mendengar pernyataan cintanya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Hongbin oppa, ini semua terlalu cepat bagiku. Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku memang mengagumi wajah tampannya dan sosoknya yang baik tapi apa hatiku juga menyukainya. Dan lagi semua kejadian ini membuat rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin terasa.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang juga. Kalau kau butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya tidak apa – apa kok. Aku siap menunggumu." Kata Hongbin oppa sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Suasana di antara kami pun menjadi canggung dan kami hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Karena hari sudah menjelang sore, Hongbin oppa mengajakku untuk pulang. Ia kemudian mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah.

Aku terduduk di tepi jendela kamarku sambil terus memandangi Hutan Serigala yang berbatasan langsung dengan rumahku. Pikiranku masih saja terpaku dengan danau yang ku datangi tadi bersama Hongbin oppa. Danau itu benar – benar danau yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku bersamaan juga dengan sosok laki – laki yang selalu hadir dan menungguku di dermaga.

'Apa ku datangi saja danau itu?' batinku. Rasa penasaran ku semakin memuncak. Aku segera bersiap – siap untuk mendatangi danau itu, tidak peduli jika ini sudah larut malam dan aku sudah memakai baju tidurku. Aku mengambil mantelku dan juga memakai sandalku dengan segera aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga. Tampaknya ayahku belum pulang dari kliniknya dan Wonshik oppa juga sudah berangkat kerja.

Saat aku membuka pintu rumah, aku langsung disambut sinar bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Tampaknya malam ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari semua mimpi – mimpiku selama ini. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam hutan. Keadaan hutan yang gelap tidak menghalangiku untuk terus menelusurinya. Sinar bulan purnama seakan membimbing langkahku menuju danau.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai juga di tepi danau. Pandanganku langsung tertuju ke arah dermaga. Seketika mataku menangkap sosok laki – laki itu. Laki – laki berbadan tinggi, berambut blonde yang sedang menatap ke arah bulan purnama membelakangiku. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdegup sangat kencang berlomba dengan rasa penasaran ku. Tubuhku mulai terasa gemetar karena saking gugupnya dan perlahan kepalaku mulai terasa pening.

"Apa kamu pernah merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam namun kamu tidak pernah bisa melihat ataupun menghampiri orang itu. Hingga hanya air mata yang mampu mewakili semua perasaan rindu dihatimu?"katanya dengan suara yang terdengar pilu saat aku sudah tepat berada di belakangnya. Kemudian sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Han Sang Hyuk!" mataku terbelalak saat tahu kalau selama ini Hyuk lah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Rasa penasaran ku terbayar sudah dan tergantikan dengan perasaan senang. Hatiku merasa bahagia karena tahu kalau sosok itu adalah Han Sang Hyuk, orang yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatiku.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali padaku. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Ara." Katanya. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari memandangiku dengan rasa sayang. Sebuah senyuman terlihat dari wajah tampannya yang dilengkapi oleh rasa bahagia.

'Tunggu, kembali katanya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?' pikirku, merasa aneh dengan kata – kata yang diucapkan oleh Hyuk.

"Kembali? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanyaku kemudian.

Sejurus kemudian Hyuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan aku langsung terkejut saat melihat sosoknya yang sekarang. Telinga manusianya sudah berganti dengan telinga serigala yang berwarna blonde sama seperti warna rambutnya. Hyuk kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang belang. Sebelah kanan berwarna gold dan satunya lagi berwarna merah.

Seketika kepalaku dihinggapi oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kenangan masa kecilku tiba – tiba saja muncul, saling berlomba untuk memperlihatkan memori – memoriku yang selama ini menghilang. Lalu aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Sekilas aku teringat sosok anak kecil bertelinga serigala dan mempunyai mata belang yang sama. Dan kejadian itu, kejadian yang seharusnya tak pernah kuingat kembali. Kejadian yang telah membuat masa kecilku menghilang. Saat Hyuk hilang kendali dan menggigit ku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin kalau mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama.' Batinku berusaha menolak kenyataan yang terjadi. Aku berjalan mundur perlahan sambil memegangi kepala ku menghindari sosok Hyuk. Rasa panik dan takut telah menguasai tubuhku. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahku.

"Ara, kamu kenapa? Kamu baik – baik saja?" tanya Hyuk terdengar panik. Aku bisa melihat gigi taringnya saat ia bicara, membuat rasa takutku semakin bertambah. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai dan memeluk tubuhku namun aku semakin menghindar dan menjauhinya. Sejurus kemudian aku berlari meninggalkannya kembali ke rumahku. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar ku dan menutup pintu.

Pikiran ku masih bertanya - tanya akan sosok Hyuk. Han Sang Hyuk yang sudah berhasil merebut hatiku untuk menyukainya. Yang sosoknya selalu saja bersikap manis dan membuatku bisa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Dan Han Sang Hyuk yang dulu menjadi teman masa kecilku, yang sudah membuat kenangan buruk di masa laluku. Tidak mungkin mereka orang yang sama.

Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah menetes menuruni pipiku. Mengapa hatiku terasa sesak saat melihat Hyuk meneteskan air mata dan mengucapkan kata rindu kepadaku. Mengapa hatiku terasa perih saat aku berusaha menghindarinya dan menjauh, melarikan diri darinya. Mengapa semua terjadi saat aku mulai mencintainya.


	14. Chapter XIV - Heartbreak

**Hyuk POV**

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan jati diri ku kepadanya. Aku sengaja menunggunya di ujung dermaga di tengah danau di Hutan Serigala. Aku tahu jika Ia akan segera menemuiku disini. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresinya ketika Ia tahu diriku yang sebenarnya dan Aku yakin ia akan menerima sosok ku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau rasa cinta mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Aku pun tersenyum saat mengingat sosok manisnya.

Mataku terus memandang ke arah bulan purnama, sesekali aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan sinarnya yang menerpa tubuhku. Ku rasakan kekuatan werewolfku bertambah, membuat jiwa werewolfku bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan jati dirinya, bahkan semua indera ku semakin bertambah kekuatannya.

Aku bisa merasakan aroma jasmine dari tubuhnya menggoda indera penciumanku. Aroma jasmine itu semakin kuat, semakin terasa dekat dengan diriku. Dan benar saja, aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya mulai mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan jika ia sudah berada tepat dibelakangku. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

"Apa kamu pernah merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam namun kamu tidak pernah bisa melihat ataupun menghampiri orang itu. Hingga hanya air mata yang mampu mewakili semua perasaan rindu dihatimu?"kataku sambil membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihatnya.

Perasaan rindu yang selama ini terpendam akhirnya semakin memuncak. Siap menumpahkan semuanya dari hati, pikiran dan jiwaku.

"Han Sang Hyuk!"pekiknya.

Rona bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih natural tanpa make up tipis yang sering ia gunakan. Rambut panjang coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan sangat indah. Sebuah senyuman tersungging manis di bibir merahnya, membuatku ingin mengecupnya. Mata hijaunya tampak berbinar – binar saat melihatku.

Ia hanya memakai baju tidur berwarna pink dan ditambah dengan mantel berwarna coklat yang menutupi tubuhnya. Betapa aku ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya itu, merasakan aroma jasmine yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali padaku. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Ara." Kataku. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menetes dari mataku yang terus memandanginya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Rasa bahagia benar – benar menggelora dalam jiwaku, membuat wajahku selalu dihiasi senyuman saat melihatnya.

"Kembali? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanyanya kemudian. Sekarang wajah cantiknya di hiasi oleh rona kebingungan.

Sejurus kemudian aku memejamkan mataku, berkonsentrasi untuk berubah menjadi sosok normal ku. Aku memunculkan telinga dan juga ekor serigala yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dengan kekuatan werewolfku. Ku rubah mataku menjadi mata normalku, sebelah kiri berwarna merah sebagai simbol jiwa vampireku dan sebelah kanan berwarna gold sebagai jiwa werewolfku. Dan tampaknya karena hari ini bulan purnama gigi taringku pun ikut muncul. Aku kemudian membuka mataku yang langsung mengarah ke sosok Ara.

Dan sungguh ekspresi Ara diluar dugaanku, rona bahagia yang tampak dari wajahnya tadi berubah panik dan ketakutan. Ia terus saja menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sosok asliku. Seolah menolak kenyataan yang terungkap di depan matanya. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya, Ia meringis menahan sakit. Aku mulai merasa khawatir ketika melihat kondisinya yang semakin pucat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ara, kamu kenapa? Kamu baik – baik saja?" tanyaku, sambil berusaha menggapai tubuh mungilnya untuk memeluknya. Namun ia terus saja berjalan mundur menghindariku. Ia benar – benar ketakutan melihatku. Tubuhnya terus saja menjauhiku hingga akhirnya Ia pun berlari meninggalkanku seorang diri di danau.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku ingin mengejarnya. Aku merasakan rasa sakit pada hatiku. Hatiku terasa perih saat aku sadar Ara menolak sosok asliku. Aku pun terduduk, tanganku memegangi bagian dada ku berusaha untuk menahan sakit yang kurasakan.

Malam semakin larut saat aku sedang berbaring di ranjangku mencoba untuk tidur. Berulang kali aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk bisa terlelap, berulang kali aku mengganti posisi tidurku, namun tetap saja semua usaha ku sia – sia. Kemudian aku memandangi langit – langit kamarku. Pikiranku masih terpaku, memikirkan Ara yang menolakku. Aku masih saja merasakan sakit di hatiku, tanganku pun memegangi jantungku yang berdegup sangat cepat. Perasaan ku tidak tenang saat memikirkannya.

'Pasti dia bermimpi buruk lagi.' pikirku

Aku segera memakai sepatu dan mantelku, dengan segera aku beranjak keluar kamar melewati jendela. Aku kemudian berlari menuju rumah Ara yang berada tidak jauh dari sisi Hutan Serigala. Dengan kemampuan vampire dan werewolf yang kupunya, aku tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Kamar Ara terletak di lantai dua dan jendelanya bersisian dengan sebuah pohon pinus besar. Aku pun mulai memanjat pohon pinus itu lalu bertumpu pada dahan besar yang letaknya paling dekat dengan jendela kamar Ara. Ku amati keadaan di dalam kamar. Aku tahu jika Ara terkadang lupa untuk mengunci jendela dan juga menutup tirai di kamarnya. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyelinap ke kamarnya saat ia sedang tertidur. Aku menyelinap ke kamar Ara setiap kali ia bermimpi buruk. Karena kekuatankulah aku bisa merasakan jika Ia sedang bermimpi buruk dalam tidurnya.

Ku lihat Ara sedang tertidur namun sesekali ia mengigau dalam tidurnya. Aku pun membuka jendelanya, perlahan aku langsung masuk ke dalam, dan berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Ku nyalakan lampu kecil yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Wajah cantiknya sekarang terlihat sangat jelas.

Ia tampak pucat dan ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan ketakutan. Tetesan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya yang sedang terpejam, sesekali suara isakan terdengar dari mulutnya. Sungguh aku tidak tega melihat kondisinya jika ia sedang bermimpi buruk seperti ini. Lantas aku kemudian bersimpuh di sampingnya dan membelai rambutnya. Sambil menggenggam tangannya, aku pun membisikkan alunan _lullaby_ ke telinganya. Berharap ia bisa tenang dalam tidurnya.

Beruntung aku sebagai werewolf mempunyai kemampuan _lullaby_ untuk menenangkan seseorang. Benar saja, sekarang ia sudah lumayan tenang. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Tanganku masih saja menggenggam tangannya, dan tangan ku yang satu nya lagi menyeka air mata yang ada di pipinya. Aku terus memandangi wajah cantiknya. Ia sungguh cantik, seperti malaikat bagiku. Memandangi wajahnya membuat hatiku tenang, sedangkan aroma jasmine yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat jantungku berdebar – debar.

Aku kemudian menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya, kemudian ku pejamkan mataku. Aku tersenyum bahagia, menikmati setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamanya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah tahu kalau aku yang selalu membuat tidurnya menjadi nyenyak saat ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Tanpa sadar, aku pun membuka mataku dan hendak mencium dahinya.

Saat wajahku mulai mendekati dahinya, saat itu pula terlintas kejadian saat Ara menolakku. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk mencium keningnya, aku malah mengelus dahinya dengan tanganku. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Peristiwa itu membuat hatiku kembali menjadi sakit. Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berdiri. Lalu kupakaikan sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku pun membelai pipinya dan ku bisikkan ucapan selamat tidur ke telinganya.

Aku kemudian mematikan lampu kecil yang ada di atas meja. Sebelum keluar kamarnya, aku pun memasang tirai dan menutup jendelanya. Dan bergegas kembali pulang ke rumahku.

Keesokan paginya, aku sengaja menunggu Ara di kampusnya. Aku berniat untuk menjelaskan semua tentangku kepadanya. Aku berharap dia akan menerima sosok ku. Aku menunggunya di tempat parkir kampusnya. Tak berapa lama aku melihat sosok mungilnya. Ia tampak tergesa – gesa memasuki pelataran kampus.

Seperti biasa ia tampak cantik dengan riasan make up tipis yang ia gunakan. Rambut panjang coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai, ia memakai kaos _turtleneck_ berwarna pink yang ia padukan dengan rok pendek kotak – kotak berwarna coklat. Ia pun memakai mantel coklat dan juga sepatu kets berwarna pink.

Tampaknya ia tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku. Aku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang lengannya menahannya untuk pergi menjauh dariku. Ia tampak kaget ketika melihatku. Rona panik menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dari lengannya aku bisa merasakan kalau ia gemetar ketakutan saat melihat sosokku.

'Apa ia begitu takutnya denganku?' batinku.

"Han Sang Hyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekiknya ketakutan.

"Aku mau menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ara. Ku mohon beri aku kesempatan." Aku memohon kepadanya berharap ia mau mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Tidak perlu, kumohon lepaskan lenganku." Pintanya.

"Tapi..."

"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan teriak!" perintahnya memotong ucapanku. Ia tampak murka namun rasa takut masih terdengar dari suaranya.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang laki – laki sudah tampak di samping Ara. Kalau tidak salah dia orang yang pernah Ara kenalkan padaku saat kami makan di cafe waktu itu.

"Apa maksudmu mengganggu kekasih orang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal terdengar pada suaranya. Aku dengan refleks melepaskan lengan Ara dari cengkramanku dan memandangi Ara untuk meminta penjelasan darinya. Ara kemudian memalingkan pandangannya dariku, ia tidak mau menatapku. Laki – laki itu kemudian memegang bahu Ara seperti melindungi Ara dariku.

"Kekasih?" tanyaku kebingungan sambil mataku terus memandangi Ara yang tidak ingin melihatku.

'Apakah sebegitu menakutkannya wujud asliku hingga ia tak sudi melihat ke arahku. Jadi Ia benar – benar menolakku?' Pikirku penuh dengan rasa kecewa dan patah hati. Aku pun menghela nafasku, mencoba menerima penolakan yang ku alami ini.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan pilihanmu." Kataku mencoba tersenyum sambil memandangi Ara yang sekarang tampak kaget mendengar kata – kataku. Ara sekarang mau melihatku namun aku yang tak sanggup untuk melihatnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menahan hatiku yang mulai terasa perih.

"Ayo Ara, kita pergi." Laki – laki itu kemudian mengajak Ara untuk pergi meninggalkan ku yang sekarang merasa lemas dan hanya mampu bersandar di motorku. Aku menunduk, memegangi dadaku yang kesakitan. Tanpa terasa mataku mulai berkaca – kaca.

'Apakah aku yang bukan manusia ini begitu tak pantas mendapatkan cintamu Ara?' batinku. Dan aku baru tahu, ternyata patah hati bisa terasa sesakit ini.

 **Ara POV**

"Semoga kamu bahagia dengan pilihanmu." Kata – kata Hyuk sukses membuatku ingin memandanginya. Kata – kata yang entah mengapa malah membuat hatiku menjadi sakit. Aku bisa merasakan kalau mataku mulai berkaca – kaca saat mendengar kata – kata itu darinya. Aku terus memandanginya yang sekarang tampak menunduk tak sanggup untuk melihatku.

"Ayo Ara, kita pergi." Hongbin oppa mengajakku untuk meninggalkan Hyuk. Aku kemudian mengikuti Hongbin oppa sambil sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Hyuk yang sedang bersandar di atas motornya sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan. Dan entah menapa aku yang semalam ketakutan saat melihat sosok aslinya, sekarang malah merasa iba ketika melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu. Kenapa hatiku malah terasa perih saat mendengar kata – kata itu.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Ara?" Hongbin oppa terdengar khawatir saat melihatku tampak melamun.

"Tidak apa – apa, Oppa. Maaf sudah membuatmu berbohong."

"Hahaha, tidak apa – apa kok, lagipula kan kamu memang calon pacarku?"

Rasa bersalahku pun bertambah saat mendengar kata – kata Hongbin oppa. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Entah aku harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Semua peristiwa ini benar – benar membuatku kebingungan.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menerimanya walaupun hatiku tidak ada perasaan apa – apa padanya? Tapi kalau aku tolak, apa Hongbin oppa akan marah kepadaku. Aku benar – benar bingung.' Semua pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Hatiku pun masih terasa perih saat mengingat kondisi Hyuk.

"Pacar? Kalian pacaran?" Chaewon sudah berada di antara kami. Wajahnya mencerminkan kekagetan sekaligus kebingungan. Mendengar suara Chaewon pun aku merasa tertolong.


End file.
